Harry Potter's One Day Outside the Leaky Cauldron
by Crismebella
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron meet Edward, Bella and Nessie. My take on the meeting and on the 'Reading of's...' that are so popular right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I am editing and correcting my mistakes, then reposting this. I am also posting this in the Harry Potter site and in the Twilight site, to see if I can get more readers. **

**A/N: my niece loves Rob Pattinson and she has yet to see New Moon. Plans were set to see it the next day. So that night we watched Twilight again, the special features and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. And that got me wondering what other people would write for the meeting of Harry and Edward. This is mine.**

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't know I own nothing.**

Hermione, her hand tightly held in Ron's, stepped out of the door of the Leaky Cauldron and glanced across the street at the couple standing there talking to a small girl. She turned to smile at Ron, Harry and Ginny as they came through the door and stood next to her.

"So how was the second honeymoon?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Great!" Ron answered for her with a wide suggestive smile.

"That's not what she was asking about, Ron!" Hermione lightly pushed her husband.

"Paris was beautiful this time of the year." She answered Ginny.

"Yeah, what we saw of it." Ron added. He and Harry laughed while the ladies rolled their eyes.

"Hermione," Harry questioned," Why do you keep glancing at that couple over there?"

"Don't you think that boy looks a little like Cedric Diggory?" All four turned to look. And as if feeling them staring at him. The boy turned to them and frowned, then turned to the older girl beside him and said something to her and taking the younger girl's hand turned to leave.

"Excuse me!" Hermione called to them stepping into the street. The teenage girl turned to her but the boy continued to walk away and tried to pull her along.

"Edward, we can't be rude." She said pulling her hand free.

"I don't care! We need to leave now."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Something's not right. I don't quite get it yet but all my instincts are telling me to leave."

"Please," Hermione spoke up, "don't leave. We won't do anything to you. It's just that you look so much like a friend of ours."

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm not him."

"Yes, I know, you couldn't be, he's dead and …"

"Then I can't help you."

"Edward! Be nice."

"I'm sorry their friend is dead but there is nothing I can do for them."

While they were talking the other three began to walk towards them. Hermione stuck her hand out to the young lady and introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger…

"Weasley" interrupted her husband.

"Weasley" she corrected herself. "This is my husband Ron. My sister-in-law, Ginny and her husband Harry Potter." Each nodded as their name were said for they were still in the street and too far away to shake hands.

The girl answered back. "My name is Bella Cullen and this is my husband, Edward and our daughter Nessie."

Surely these children were too young to have a child that look to be eight or nine maybe even ten. As she shook Bella's hand she stepped even closer and nearer to Edward. Hermione turned to shake his hand but he reacted in a way that was most unexpected. He recoiled with a hiss and a growl that showed all his teeth.

"Edward!" His wife exclaimed shock, while Hermione's husband stepped to her side ready to pull out his wand but was stop by his wife. Ginny stopped Harry's instinct reaction of doing the same. All the wives exclaimed as one.

"Stop that! We are on a public street."

While the wands were not pulled out, hands were still at the ready and although Edward covered his teeth he did not relax them.

"Edward, please explain. What's wrong?"

"Bella, these people are not human…"

"Yeah, we are!" Interrupted Ron.

"They are witches and warlocks." Edward continued as if nothing had been said.

"Wizards" corrected Harry. Edward looked toward him "Witches and wizards." Edward noted to himself that this one, Harry, was behind everyone and had a clear shot if need be.

"Whatever." Edward shot back, turning to Bella. "We are not safe here."

"O.K." Bella answered at the same time Hermione exclaimed. "We won't hurt you." Edward was not listening however he was watching Harry step closer. None of them knew what he and Bella were yet but if anyone of them would figure it out it would be that one in the back. Edward could see in his eyes the moment that he figured out but instead of pulling his wand the wizard gave him a puzzled look.

And almost before Hermione finished her assuring them of their safety he was asking. "How come your eyes are that color?"

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked. "What's wrong with the color of their eyes?"

"They not the right color,"

"Well, what color should they be then, mate?" Ron asked Harry, looking deep into Edward's eyes.

"Red"

"Red!" All of them froze and look at each other unable to do anything for the fear of attracting unwanted attention for as they spoke unnoticed until then by them a bus stopped at the corner and let off a small group of teenagers who were now window shopping down the street.

"Wait, wait. Everybody calm down." Hermione spoke quickly and quietly. "Nobody is going to give anyone's secrets away today, ok? Now Harry explain why you think they are vampires."

"Well, look at them Hermione. They're beautiful, pale and he growled at you, but the eyes are wrong."

"We don't drink human blood,"

"Bella!"

"We're 'vegetarians'; we only drink the blood of animals."

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed again. "You don't tell anyone even if you think they already know!"

She turned to him. "How did you know about them, Edward?"

"Experience." He answered shortly.

"When did you ever come across a witch?"

"Wizard." He corrected mockingly. "During my rebellion one came across me, while I was drinking and I guess he took exception to what I was doing and try to take my head off. I was able to run away faster than he was able to keep up the spells. It has been long time; it took me a while to realize why the smell coming off them was making me tense."

"We smell?" Ron asked, putting his nose to his jacket collar.

"Not as strong as he did, actually I didn't notice the smell on him until after he tried to kill me. The more spells I dodged the stronger the smell became and of course the one around my neck was the strongest of all. Although you don't smell as strong, you do have a smell about you but I suppose that if you were to start firing away with some spells than that smell might become stronger."

"We are not going to be firing off any spell, right Ron – Harry" Hermione spoke firmly.

Silence.

"Right, Harry?" Ginny looked at Harry. He sighed and repeated. "Right."

"Look! Fine!" Edward began, "you're not going to harm us and we're not going to drink you."

"Edward!"

"What now? I'm sorry but I'm not your friend. What more do we have to talk about?"

"Well maybe we could just talk, you know. Get to know each other then who knows, maybe we become, - - new friends."

"I don't know," Edward began, unable to decide because although he believed that they meant no harm. That wizard in the back made him nervous. And when Harry step up onto the sidewalk with the rest, close enough so that he could smell him without any interference from the other's smell. Edward stiffen and back away putting Bella and Nessie behind him.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I can't take the chance. He's too strong. He smells stronger than that other wizard and he hasn't done anything. I don't know you guys at all. I can't risk my family. Let's go, Bella."

And with that he picked up his daughter took his wife elbow and was gone in an instant. One second they were there the next there was no sign of him.

"Too bad,' Hermione mused "I bet they had an interesting story."

"Interesting as ours?" Her husband asked.

"Probably not but I would have like to known theirs."

"Write them a letter explaining about Cedric and maybe they will write back."

"I don't even know where to send the letter."

"Well, they're American so send it there. If you use Hedwig II he'll find them it may take a while but he'll do it."

~XX~ ~XX~ ~XX~ ~XX~

"Edward!" Emmett shouted. He was in the back yard.

"Emmett I'm right here what's up?" Edward called back from the living room. He was lying on the sofa with his head in Bella's lap and he wasn't moving for anything.

"Well, there this owl out here with a letter, a really thick letter, in its beak with your name on it. And he won't give it to me."

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: I didn't know if my story would be a one-shot. I mean I know I could write the letter but what else? Then this idea came to me, Edward needed to tell Bella and the rest of the experience. I didn't get any review for the first chapter but I did get a couple of favorite story and story alerts so this is for you guys. I hope you enjoy the continuing story.**

**Disclaimer: Ms Myers owns Twilight but the mistakes are mine all mine but any glory belongs to God.**

Chapter Two: Experience

"I can't take the chance. He's too strong. He smells stronger than that other wizard and he hasn't done anything. I don't know you guys at all. I can't risk my family. Let's go, Bella."

And with that he picked up his daughter, took his wife elbow and together they ran down the street and around the corner. They ran down the empty street at vampire speed and soon were out of sight of the other four. He stopped and gathered Bella into his arms, he was shaking.

"Edward! Are you alright?" asked Bella. "Are we safe here? We are still kinda close."

"I am fine now that you are in my arms. I stopped here because they seem to need to have their victims insight for their spells to work. I wanted to hear if they plan to follow us and we can move faster than them. Let me listen for a second." He closed his eyes while he listened to the first witch that spoke to them. Bella stood quietly, rubbing Renesmee's back still in Edward's arms.

"_Too bad,' Hermione mused "I bet they had an interesting story."_

"_Interesting as ours?" Her husband asked._

"_Probably not but I would have like to known theirs."_

"O.K. They are not going to follow. They are still standing there talking about us." Edward focused back on Bella.

"Right, are you going to tell me about your experience?" She asked.

"Yeah, but wait until we get back with the others so I only have to tell it once. It's not something I'm proud of."

"You haven't told the others?" Bella asked shocked.

"Well, I told Carlisle and Esme when I got back but the others weren't there were they?" He continue when Bella open her mouth to say more or to ask another question. "Please, can we wait?"

"Sure, sure." she answered and then watched Edward flag down a cab.

~XX~ ~XX~ ~XX~ ~XX~

Edward caught the small silver phone that flew at his head as he opened the hotel suite door. "Oh, is this my phone? I must have forgotten it."

"Vampires don't forget," Alice shot back angrily. "You didn't want to have your phone with you, why?"

"Never you mind." He answered. "Look everything is fine now. What are you so upset about?"

"I don't know…yes I do know! I'm scared. Who? What?"

Edward looked at the rest of his family, who were standing around silently watching. "If everyone would sit down, I'll explain what happen"

Everyone walked to the sofas and chairs in the spacious living room of the suite. The tension in the room was thick and everyone chose to sit next to their mates on the sofa or in the same chair with their mates. Nessie was picked up by Jake but he chose to sit on the floor by the chair that Edward sat in pulling Bella along side of him.

"Edward," Carlisle began. "Alice saw you stopped by two couples, one person seem to find you familiar, you growl at her, then the men pull out a stick and red sparks came out of the end and you flew back like you had been pushed and landed on your back, you was still alive but you didn't get back up."

"Well, obviously, they change their minds, so you knew I was o.k."

"No, Edward I didn't!" Alice nearly shouted at him. "The vision stopped there and I didn't see anything again until I saw you, Bella, and Nessie riding up in the elevator."

"The vision stopped? Then how did you know that I needed to meet you here?"

"They didn't, Edward. They were meeting here to plan how to search for us." Bella said to him shaking her head and he said she miss the obvious. "Is that why you're scare, Alice? Because the vision stopped?"

"And because I couldn't see where you were."

"I don't understand why the vision didn't change when they change their minds and decided not curse me?"

"Curse you!" Emmett exclaimed loudly. "Who were these people?"

"People may not be accurate." Carlisle stated quietly. "Did you meet up with witches and warlocks again, Edward?" he asked with a mixture of worry and amusement.

"Witches and Warlocks!" many voices exclaimed while Jasper said resigned "Only you, Edward."

Edward nodded his head once to Jasper then corrected the term. "Witches and Wizards." And again the voices repeated the words. "Yeah, apparently the males are call wizards not warlocks."

"What happen?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Well, the women, witch, thought I looked like a friend of her that had die and …"

"Yeah, yeah, we got that part! Why did you growl at her? How did Carlisle know what they were? And why did my vision stop?" Alice interrupted to ask her questions. The questions ran to together and her voice got louder as she asked the questions.

"I growled at her because when she got close enough I could smell her clearly and I thought we were in danger and I wanted to warn her off but that almost got us into more trouble. If she and the other hadn't stopped their husbands your vision would have gone down that way. I'm sure with two wizard I wouldn't have been able to stay upright. I think the reason your vision stopped might be related to what happens when Jake's around."

"What, because they're not human, it stops them halfway instead of completely?" she asked puzzled. It didn't follow. Why not have everything disappear like it did with Jacob?

"Well, they claim they are human. Maybe it's because they have supernatural powers that stop others from seeing them."

"Huh?" Emmett asked puzzled too.

"Maybe they have a spell that keeps their existence a secret too." Edward explained his reasoning,

"That makes sense," Jasper spoke quietly to Alice. "Your vision didn't stop until it revealed what they were."

"O.K." Alice said calmly now that she had some reason as to why her vision failed. "But you didn't explain how you recognize the smell or how Carlisle knew about them."

Edward sighed and began his tale. "I came across a wizard during my spout of rebellion. I was in Chicago at the time."

"Chicago?" Rosalie exclaim."Wasn't your rebellion ten years after Carlisle turned you. Didn't you think you were being a little risky? Someone may have recognized you."

"Well first, most of the people I knew had died from the Spanish influenza "

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Edward just shrugged and continued, "And second, I was a selfish bastard then."

"Edward." Esme protested and admonish with that one word.

"You know it was true, Esme." Edward smiled at his mother.

"No, I do not and even if it is true you are not allow to say so." She answered back with a mother's logic. Everyone laughed at that.

"Oh, o.k." he took a deep breath and start telling how and when he met his first wizard.

"Well, like I said I was in Chicago, and it was about two year into my rebellion. I sort of tour Chicago and was at the train station waiting to board to leave when it happen."

"Where did you get the money to buy a train ticket?" Bella asked.

"By that time I was looking pretty rugged, so I would sit on the ground with my hat on the ground beside, with wearing sunglasses people believed I was blind and put money in my hat."

"You panhandled!" Emmett laughed.

"Yup!" Edward grinned at him; everyone else just shook their heads or smiled. "I was doing pretty well too. So I'm sitting there trying not to listen in on anyone, when this obviously rich women walk across my path, dragging this boy about fourteen behind her. She stopped right in front of me and as bold as brass, check me over.

'A little old but I've never had one so pretty!' she thought. 'And him being blind will make him easier to handle.' She walked right over to me and ran her finger down my face, neck and into the top of my shirt. I push her hand away but she just laughed. She gasped my hand and put five twenties in it. 'There's a hundred dollars' she said in what I guess she thought was a sexy voice, 'if you wait right here until I get back I give you another twenty twenties.'

'What do you want?' I asked knowing she probably wouldn't say it out loud but I just needed her to think it. And she did too think about what she wanted to do to me, what she had done to the boy with her and to countless other boys. Some of the things she thought of doing to me were beyond disgusting, they were sick.

'You just wait here,' she said to me instead, 'I just have one little problem to take care of and I'll get right back to you.' She turned to the boy and gasped his arm and pulled him with her. She wasn't that much bigger than him but he was so beaten down and hungry, he just when along with her. By this time the train had finish unloading and was ready to load the new passengers. I was going to just leave but I couldn't leave that boy to the fate she had in store for him. I followed them through this alley way to the back of the train station.

That's where she was going to kill the boy to make me her new toy because she was tired of him because he had gotten too old – too old! I rounded the corner to see her pointing a gun at his head, explaining how it was his fault that she was going to kill him because he had become boring, , no more crying, no more begging for her to stop or for food which is why she hadn't given him any for the past two days. No he was boring because had finally reach the stage of numbness but he lasted longer than the other did but now she had new prey she told him.

She pulled the trigger but I was there and push her arm and the shot when wild. The boy didn't even flinch. 'No,' I told her. 'I have new prey.' And I pull off my sunglasses to show her my red eyes and she freaked. She began to cry and beg for her life. The longer I let her wail the more life there seem to be in the boy so I let her continue while I sniff, licked, and generally tortured her. I tossed the money she gave me to the boy and told him to leave.

He spoke for the first time 'Are you going to kill her?' he asked.

'Yes.' I answered simply.

'Slowly?' he wanted to know.

'Yes' I answer again.

'O.k.' he said and walked calmly to the alley way. She, of course got louder with the crying and begging but I this one I had no problem killing. I had just about finish her when I heard a voice shout a word at me and before I could complete turn to it I felt a force hit me in my shoulder knocking me to the ground. I quickly recovered my feet but my arm was numb and I couldn't move it. I ducked behind some boxes but again he spoke a strange word and the boxes flew up in the air and expose me. I stared at him for a second while he brought the stick, wand, back to me.

He waved it at me and said 'Stupify' and red sparks came at me from the end of his wand, I dodged them but I could feel a force, a power as it when by. He shot other color sparks at me while I dodged them. He said what sounded like abracadabra and waved his wand straight at me, it would have hit me dead center but his arm was push and the green sparks shot out and when wild. I was saved by the boy the same way I save him. The wand was quickly pointed back to me. This time he didn't speak out loud but it sounded in his mind as guiltiue and my neck was encased with this glowing band and it was slowly shrinking. The boy shouted at the man to stop but he never took his eyes off of me and his mind kept repeating reducio and each time it did the band shrunk a little more.

The boy began shouting about how I saved his life and how the woman was evil and deserved to die. Not taking his eyes off of me he told the boy that I was a vampire therefore evil, therefore did not have the right to be judge, jury, and executioner. The boy reply that he knew what I was but I saved him and did him having special powers mean that he had the right to kill someone who saved a life. This stopped the wizard from reducing the band for a minute but it was still there.

The boy continue in his defense of me by saying 'If he was truly only evil why did he stop her from killing because that what that gun right there was for' pointing to the gun on the ground but the wizard didn't look 'if he was evil why did he give me his money and tell be to leave why didn't he just eat me too. He is not evil!' and with saying that the boy step in front of the wizard blocking his sight of me. As soon as that happen the band around neck disappeared. The wizard push the boy aside shouting no but it was too late the boy delay him getting his sight back on me and I jump to the roof of the station and escaped." He paused.

"He didn't leave until he was sure that the wizard wouldn't harm the boy" Esme added when it looked as if Edward was trying to make himself look self-serving.

"Esme, you know I didn't stay long enough to make sure of that."

"That doesn't matter" Rosalie interrupted "why didn't you or Carlisle or Esme tell us of this threat."

"Because in my three hundred - odd years that was the first time I knew someone who actually met a magical being." Carlisle explained. "I didn't believe it was a risk that needed to be discussed and frankly at that the time I had you then Emmett to deal with and by then it didn't seem to be a risk that we come across again."

"Well, you were wrong, weren't you, we have come across it!"

"I don't think this is a risk." Edward interrupted Rosalie this time. "They didn't harm me. They just wanted to talk and didn't try anything when I refused."

"So are we going to act if nothing happen and go on with this vacation?" Rosalie demanded.

Carlisle thought for a moment than said, "No, this vacation was nearly over anyways. Edward see if you can get our ticket change for tomorrow afternoon if not just buy new one." He paused for a moment thinking than continue. "Tonight we all hunt together than go home tomorrow."

Everyone but Edward and Carlisle walked into theirs room to pack and get ready to hunt. "As much as it disappoints me not to learn more about these seemly friendly witches and wizards, I think it is better all around if we don't take any extra risk and perhaps leave while we are still ahead."

"Or while still have our heads for that matter." Edward added as they both walked to their bedrooms to help their wives pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: I thought that I would explain to the Cullens how owl postal works in a note from Harry but it took a little longer than I thought it would. I hope to have Hermione's letter soon. Hey! Thanks for all the hits and the two reviewers! (Sweetie7smiled and jesscullenxx)**

**Disclaimer: Ms Myers owns Edward and all, Ms Rowling owns Harry and his lot, I own the mistake and God owns the glory.**

Chapter Three: Hedwig II

Bella walked into the living room and looked at her family. There was Carlisle sitting on the floor in front of the chair Esme was sitting in. Both were in the same position with one leg folded under them and the other bended at the knee. Esme's leg was over Carlisle's shoulder and her foot was resting on his up raised knee. Both were reading a magazine, hers on historic buildings and his, the monthly medical journal. Bella watched as Esme ran her fingers through Carlisle's hair and he closed his eyes and leaned his head back to allow her greater accessible. Bella turned from them allowing them their private time and glanced at Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee at the computer, looking at clothes for Renesmee.

"No" she stated simply as she saw the outfit that had caught Renesmee's eye.

"But momma!"

"No, Renesmee. It's much too old for you."

"It is the latest style, Bella" Alice began in defense of her niece's choice.

"Alice, I know she acts likes she a young teen, and looks as if she ten but she isn't even three yet!"

"I know, but she likes it." Alice whined

"Would you get it if that wasn't a factor?"

"No, of course not!"

"Aunt Alice!" Renesmee protested.

Bella turned from them and let them argue it out. She met Rosalie amused glaze before continuing to walk toward Edward. Both Rosalie and her looked out the window went they heard a shout and a wolf growl. They watched as both Jasper and a wolf, Jacob of course, jump Emmett. It took a second or two but they succeed in pulling him to the ground. The women smiled and shook their head. Rosalie went back to watch Alice and Renesmee argue about clothes the child wanted and the clothes Alice would choose for her. Edward was lying on the large white sofa. His nose buried in his own magazine but when Bella arrived at his side he rose up enough to allow Bella to sit then rested his head in her lap, his favorite place to be when they both read.

"Edward!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett! I'm right here what's up?" Edward called back. He was lying in one of his favorite places and he wasn't moving for anything.

"Well, there is an owl out here with a letter, a really thick letter, in its beak with your name on it. And he won't give it to me."

"What?"

"It's true!" Jasper added.

Everyone got up and followed Edward out the back door onto the terrace. He paused at the top step and look at the huge white owl standing on the table Esme had out on the lawn, under the shade of a Japanese maple. As he watch, Emmett reach for the letter and the owl simply hop back out of reach to the edge of the table. Emmett decided to jump the bird and before Edward could tell him he didn't think it would work. Emmett pounced and the owl leaped back to the back of a chair out of reach again.

"No one move." Edward walked to the table and slowly made his way to the side of the chair. As soon as he spoke the owl's eyes moved to him and followed him calmly. In fact, the owl had not moved at all except to get out of Emmett's gasping hand and then only far enough for Emmett to miss. As he did again when Emmett once more try to steal the letter from the owl, the owl simply leaped to another chair with one flap of his wings and settle there watching Edward the whole time.

"Emmett, stop." Edward continued to walk slowly to the owl and the owl calmly watched. Feeling just a bit silly he said to the bird. "I am Edward Cullen." And with that the bird struck out it leg toward Edward. On the leg was a scroll of paper attached with a string. Edward slowly stretched out his hand and pulled the string releasing the scroll. He unrolled it and began to read it to himself. Less than a second later his hand drop to his side and he stared open mouth at the owl.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"It's a letter from a wizard" he answered faintly. Turning the scroll to his family so that they could see the handwriting. It was printed and fairly messy, a typical man's writing.

There was a chorus of 'What's' and Rosalie's 'They found us?'

"Read it." Carlisle told Edward.

"Out loud" added Emmett.

Edward swallowed and began. "'Dear Mr. Cullen, My name is Harry Potter, you will remember that I was the wizard in the back. The one with glasses. The snow owl's name is Hedwig II. He is the son of my first owl, Hedwig. Anyway, he is a wizard postal owl. He is from a long line of enchanted owls. These owls are enchanted to deliver our mail and for nothing else. They can find anyone, anywhere but let me assure you that neither I or any other witch or wizard can use a postal owl to find out where you are. This too was enchanted into the original owls. Mainly by the dark wizards to keep the Auror from finding them. It is so embedded in them it's like part of their DNA. Of course there is no way I can prove this, but on my honor, which is very important to me by the way, I promise I will not search for you. If there is any further contract between us it will be up to you. Hermione has also promise and given her witch's honor so to speak. As to that, as soon as Heddie gives you Hermione's letter to you, you can choose to send him back without return post by saying 'go home Hedwig.' Or send him hunting for I'm sure it has been several days since he has eaten by saying 'Go hunt, Hedwig.' And he'll return to you after he has hunted and you can then send a reply back with him by saying who you are posting. Hermione's letter will be explaining who we are and who Cedric was. I stopped her from asking too many questions. I figured that you would tell us your story if you wanted us to know. I don't know how tight knit of a group you vampires are, if you know each other or not, but I did meet a vampire many years ago. It was while I was at school, he came to one of my teacher's Christmas party, Professor Slughorn, his name was Sanguini, and he came with a wizard friend named Eldred Worple, who wrote a book about their friendship called Blood Brothers: My Life with the Vampires or something like that…"

"Blood Brothers: My Life _Amongst_ the Vampires" Carlisle corrected.

"You **know** this book?" Edward asked astonish.

"I've seen it" he answered slowly. "I saw it in Siobhan's bookcase. I dismiss it, thinking it was a work of fiction. Maggie likes to read vampire novels. I'll call her but finish Mr. Potter's letter first."

Edward went back to reading "or something like that. I don't know if you know him but he could tell you about me I'm sure as Mr. Worple has been after me for years to write my biography – ugh, Hermione will explain that too. Again we assure you that we mean you no harm. We (Hermione mostly) are curious about you. She seems to believe that there is a story about your family that will match ours. Hermione has written to you our whole history it seems. Hope you're not too bored. Yours sincerely, Harry Potter."

"There's three post scripts written in three different hand writings." Edward stated.

"P.S. Please read my letter. – Hermione. P.S.S. Yeah, please! Cause there be no living with her if you don't- Ron"

"That's her husband" Edward explained as Emmett and Jacob laughed. "And the last one is from Harry's wife, I believe."

"P.S.S.S. Please post us back, too. Your daughter is lovely."

"That's it." He said as he dropped the letter on to the table, as soon as he did the owl hopped to the table and lowered Hermione's letter on top of Harry's note, then look expectantly at Edward. "Go hunt, Hedwig." He told the owl and it took off into the nearby woods.

"Why didn't you just send it back." demanded Rosalie. "You cannot seriously be thinking of writing to them, can you?"

"I don't know. But I want the option." Edward answered. He turned to suggest that Carlisle call Siobhan but saw that Carlisle was already on his cell phone.

"Ah, yes, Siobhan. How are you? Liam? And little Maggie?" Carlisle asked while his family waited impatiently. "Good, good." He looked up and saw nine pairs of eyes staring at him. He cleared his throat and put the phone on speaker before saying to his friend. "Well, the reason I'm calling is about a book you have on your shelf. About a vampire named Sanguini…"

"Aye." a strong Irish voice answered. "What about him did you keen to know?"

"Do you know him personally?"

"Aye," she answered puzzled "Carlisle what…"

"I'm sorry, I'll explain in a bit, just a couple more questions." Carlisle interrupted. "Does…Has he…Is the book true? Does he know a wizard?"

"Carlisle," she whispered "how do you know about wizards"

"Well, Edward met one, actually he met…"

"When?" she demanded.

"two wizards and two witches. Husbands and wives." He continued before answering her demand. "A few days after we left you and when to England. It was in London. The day before we left for home."

"Really?" she question excitedly. "Did he find out who they are?"

"Yes. One was named Harry Potter and his wife Ginny…"

"He met Harry Potter!" she shouted.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"No, but Sanguini met him once and was very impressed, even as a young lad Sanguini could see the character of him. He said that with his gift he could see that Harry Potter had nobility. He said it shone through his eyes, along with great strength and great sadness. He talked a great deal of this boy and wanted to met with again but there was great trouble brewing in the wizard world and he was afraid to get involved."

"Trouble?" Carlisle questioned worried.

"Oh, that been done with for years. Sanguini heard from his wizard professor friend that Harry save the wizard world a year and a half later by ridding it of its worse wizard. Oh, but I would love to met the boy, but I guess he would be a young man now. So, how did you, Edward meet him?"

"One of the witches, a Hermione Weasley, greeted him because apparently he looks very much like one of their departed friends. It was on a London street. Bella and Renesmee were with him and he didn't want to risk them being around something he didn't know. So they didn't stick around for long."

"I can understand that reasoning." She said but still sounded disappointed that was all there was to the tale. So Carlisle feeling sorry for her disappointment continued.

"Edward got a letter from Mr. Potter…"

"By owl?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Sanguini got a letter from a professor Slughorn once that way while he was staying here. Damnest thing I've ever did see."

"Err, yes." Carlisle agreed.

"So, what did the letter say?"

"It introduce the owl, explained it function, give Sanguini name as way to check his story and a request for an exchange of letters to we can get to know each other." Carlisle didn't want to take the time now to explain about the other letter especially since they hadn't read it yet.

"Are you going to write back?" Siobhan wanted to know. But Carlisle didn't even know that yet.

"The family is going to discuss it but I wanted to get more information first."

"I understand. This is so exciting. Let me know what you decide." She said in a rush and then hung up the phone without waiting for Carlisle answer.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rosalie wanted to know.

"Well," Carlisle said as he walked to the table and sat down in one of the wooden chairs. "I suggest find out what is in Hermione's letter before we discuss anything."

Edward sat in a chair and look at the letter that was still resting on the other in front of him. It was addressed to Mr. Edward Cullen, United States of America. "Yep," he thought "that's me"

"O.k. let's see what Ms Hermione Weasley has to say" he pick it up and turned it over. He raised his eyebrow when he saw the wax seal. He didn't think anyone did that anymore. He looked at his family as they sat themselves around the table. He looked at Bella and she gave him an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath he broke the seal and opened the envelope.

a/n: There an inside joke in there. It's a phase from an old television show. Real old, start out in black and white then when to color in season two, it was magical. May be before your time but it's on Nite at Night. If anyone figures it out I give you honorable mention in my next update. The name of the show and the phase. (I've given you two hidden clues.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: I really like to read the fanfiction where the characters are reading their story and making comments and such. But I really did not want to be one who does another one. So I did it my way or actually Hermione's way (I hope). You know her, why write one page when four will allow you to give more details. As I began to write, Ron, Harry and Ginny began to make comments too, so I figured out a way to put those in too. Then of course there had to be a way to answer any question the Cullens may have. I put the comments from the potter gang and the answers in "pop-ups".**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mistake, Ms Rowling and Ms Myers own what is theirs, but God owns all the glory.**

The letter is in **bold text**, the answers are in **[bold text]**, direct quotes from Ms Rowling's books are in _**italics bold text**_, comments from the Potter gang are in _[plain italics text]_ and words and action spoken or taken by the Cullens are in plain text.

This page of the letter was compiled from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: Chapter 1; The Boy Who Lived, Chapter 2; Vanishing Glass, and Chapter 3; Letters from No One.

Chapter 4 The Letter Begins: Year one

O.k. let's see what Ms Hermione Weasley has to say" he pick it up and turned it over. He raised his eyebrow when he saw the wax seal. He didn't think anyone did that anymore. He looked at his family as they sat themselves around the table. He looked at Bella and she gave him an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath he broke the seal and opened the envelope.

"Wait!" shouted Emmett.

"What!" Edward jumped in surprise and turned angrily to him, as did everyone else.

"Sorry!" He began. "But I just thought- what if it's not just a letter. I mean we really don't know these people or whatever. What if they're not as honest as they sound? Sure Siobhan said that that vampire said that Harry Potter was noble but what if he was wrong." Silent meet his confusing statement. "I just mean what if the letter is booby trapped somehow – they are magical after all."

"You know, that not a bad point, Edward." Jasper agreed.

"I really don't think they would do anything harmful, but…" Edward stood and ran at his top speed across the lawn, jumped over the river and ran to the edge of the trees.

"I think that far enough." Carlisle told him. Edward turned to look back at his family. Seeing that Jacob was restraining Bella from joining him and knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold her long, he quickly remove the letter from the envelope as Bella shouted no, but nothing happen. He returned to the table just as quickly as he left it. At the table, Bella greeted him by throwing herself into his arms while his sisters slapped the back of his head at the same time.

"Ah, man, you know I didn't mean for you to do that!" Emmett spoke sadly at him.

"I know, Emmett but I couldn't let anyone else-"

"Then we shouldn't have opened it in the first place!" Rosalie interrupted incensed.

"You know I wouldn't have been able to keep from not opening it." He said back to her, amused.

"I know." She answered back with a small smile.

"O.K." Carlisle calmly commanded "everyone sit back down. Edward, read the letter."

"Out loud" Emmett repeated.

Edward gave Emmett a look as he unfolded the letter. He looked at the tiny writing and turned the letter so they other could see it. He could see it just fine but a human would not be able to without the aid of a magnifying glass. The writing was tiny and the letter was several pages long, he turned the first page over to check and sure enough it was written on both sides. This may take a while. He took a deep breath and began to read.

**Dear Mr. Cullen,**

**My name is Hermione and as I'm sure you remember I'm the witch that stopped you that day on that London street. It was because of Cedric that I stopped you and I would like to tell you about him but first I feel I should tell you about us and the things that came before and after Cedric.**

**But first let me assure you as I am sure Harry has done already with his note. That although this letter has found you there is no way we could use the owl to find you. **

"Does that mean she could find us using other means?" Rosalie asked, finding the wording a little suspicious.

"If it does, it doesn't matter where we go they'll find us if they are of a mind to." Edward answered.

"Don't you think, if they would have, they would have done so before now?" Jasper asked.

**We mean you no harm, I promise. We, well mainly me, are writing you this letter with the hope that we can become friends or at the very least exchange letters.**

"Aww, Eddie, she wants to be your pen pal!" Emmett laughed.

**O.K. where to begin. At the beginning, right. But what, whose beginning? **

"Doesn't it sound like she talking to someone else?" Bella asked. Everyone's head nodded in agreement.

**All of us, Harry, Ron, Ginny and I met and became friends at Hogwarts, so perhaps I should start there. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a school started over a thousand years ago by four of the greatest witches and wizards of that time. They wanted to teach and help young witches and wizards to reach their full potential. The school houses were named after them; they were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built the school far away from prying eyes because it was in a time when magic was feared by common people and witches and wizard suffered much persecution. **_**For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.**_** There was of course a great many students to pass through the halls of Hogwarts, including most all of the teachers that taught there and in later years, Ron and Ginny's parents and Harry's met and fell in love there. My parent didn't because they are muggles.**

"There that word again." Bella said "What is a Muggle?" There was a pop, as if a bubble had been broken. It was quiet but everyone heard it. It came from the letter. Edward toss the letter to the table as a space blanked out on the paper and words began to appear. They looked as though they had been type on an old fashion typewriter and it sounded that way too.

"What the hell is going on?" as soon as he spoke another pop happened than another blank spot appeared and the sound of a quill scratching across the paper came with the words that appeared. This one seemed to run in the middle of what was being typed. It was the same writing as the letter. Edward didn't pick-up the letter but read it from where it lay. _[Yes, well, I put a charm on the letter to answer any question you may have about what you are reading. Also I put another charm on it too. As I was writing the letter, Ron, Harry and Ginny wanted me to add comments. I didn't really want to do all that writing so I charmed the letter so that you could see the comments as they made them. Each will be in their own handwriting but to help you see the difference I'm also making each one their own color as well, first up, Harry]_ another popping sound then the words were replaced by a messy hand writing in a dark green ink. _[Green, huh Hermione. Don't believe she doesn't want to do all the writing it just that she likes to show off her charm skills]_ a popping sound and that was replaced with _[Harry! Next up Ginny]_, replaced by _[Ooh, brown, I like it. Hi everyone!]_ in a very pretty girly hand writing, then replaced with _[And lastly my darling husband, Ron] _the next pop up said _[Why are you being so nice? Ugh, red! Oh come on Hermione!]_ it was not only red but a very bright red and a very messy hand writing. _**POP**_. Green writing replaced it _[Why not? It matches your hair perfect.]_ to be quickly replace with the red hand writing _**POP**_ _[Oi] __**POP**__ [Anyway the charm so go into effect in a few more sentences, I'm not sure when you would ask a question but I figured it would be near the beginning and I thought this charm then too.]_ right before each new hand writing appeared there was a popping sound. The hand writing was gone leaving the typewritten words still there, waiting. No one said anything and the words remained.

"What's it waiting for?" Bella questioned. And another popping sound happened and the page blanked again and typing began again, this time Edward read it as it typed **[For you to read it.]** as soon as he finish the sentence the page returned to the other type written words. So he read them **[Muggle: noun: a being with no magical ability]** and as soon as he did the page return to Hermione's original letter. Edward began reading again but did not pick the letter back up. Everyone stared at the letter and no one not even his brothers teased him about being to scare to pick it up.

**While there at school Harry's father met and made friends with three other boys and together they become known as the****Marauders, they were mischief makers of the first class but their story is for another letter all on its own and this letter is about Harry. But to know about Harry you first need to know about Voldemort. He was a dark wizard that had gone as bad as a wizard could go. He wanted two things most of all, one; to be the most powerful wizard of all time and two; to live forever. **

"I wonder why he didn't become a vampire?" Jasper questioned.

**To get this he use those he could and killed those he could not, Harry's parents were just two of the many killed but two of the few that he himself killed himself. **_[You know, I wonder why didn't he become a vampire?] _it was the green writing, Harry's. _**POP**_ Hermione's appeared_ [I think that he felt that vampires were beneath him.] _there was another pop then hers again_ [No offense.] _

_The vampires laughed and Carlisle said "None taken."_

**He also tried to kill Harry, when he was but a year old, but he did not succeed. **

"He tried to kill a baby!" Esme cried shocked. The rest reacted with shock when they realize the truth of this.

**Dumbledore felt that best thing for Harry would be to be raise by his mother's sister, little did he realize that Harry may have a protected life but not a happy one.**

_**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, than- you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**_** Mr. Dursley was a large man with little or no neck but a very large mustache and he worked as the director of a firm that made drills. Mrs. Dursley was a taller, thinner women, who kept house and her nose in everyone's business. Together they raised their son to be a fat spoil mean prat. They knew what Mrs. Dursley's sister was of course but they pretended that she and her family didn't exist. The morning after Harry's parents were killed the Dursley awoke to a gray dull Tuesday and believe it to be just another day. As Mr. Dursley left for work he thought he saw a cat reading a map, then reading the street sign and as he stared at it, it stared back at him he tried to shoo it away but got a stern look for his trouble. **

"I bet that cat is a witch or wizard."

"Said the dog." Rosalie sneered.

**He soon put it out his mind because he was like that. But as he arrived at work, also notice that the street seemed to be filled with odd people, dressed in odd cloaks celebrating. He figured that it was a silly stunt to collect money for some meaningless thing, like for the poor. **

"Meaningless?" Carlisle murmured. Sadden but not really surprise that the selfishness of humans.

**And again he put it out of his mind until he went out to get a roll for his lunch and he heard the odd people talking, for they were still out and about standing around talking when they should be hard at work like him. He heard them talking about the Potters and their son, Harry and this filled him with dread. This was their worse fear, that normal people would hear of them but these people were not by any means normal but if they continue to talk on the streets then the normal people were bound to hear about the Potters too. He thought his fears were coming true when later that night on the evening news they reported how the owls were flying during the day and strange sparks were going off everywhere. They went to bed later that night, her to fall fast asleep but his was troubled. But how much more would their sleep be affect if they knew what was happening on the street or what the next day would bring.**

**Out on the street the cat now sat on the garden wall and watch a even stranger man appear as if out of nowhere at the end of the street. As she watched the man pulled what looked like a cigarette lighter out of his cloak and flip it open. As he clicked the top, the lights on the street popped out with each click. He walked to the cat and sat down beside it but now it was a rather severe-looking woman. **

"Told you a witch"

"Amazing, you were right dog!"

"Rosalie." Esme said quietly and her daughter subsided.

**The man was Professor Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts and the woman was Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher there. **

"What's transfiguration?" Emmett asked, mainly to see the letter do magic again. Sure enough there was a pop and the page blanked out again followed by the word being typed in. this time Emmett read them

**[Transfiguration: verb: the turning of one object into another. Example: turning a toothpick into a sewing needle.]**

"Cool." He said but no one knew if he was commenting on the letter magic or the magic of transfiguration. Edward look towards him but it seemed he was done for now.

**Professor Dumbledore explained that the Potters were indeed dead and yes their son had survive the attack from Voldemort and as a result he, Voldemort seem to disappear **

"Good!" several said.

**but no one knew how, why or even if he was gone for good, **

"Oh, I hopes so!" Esme said.

"I also hope." Carlisle said. "But I fear that he is not."

Eyeing how long the letter seemed to be Jasper silently agreed.

**but for now it seemed the bad days were over but Dumbledore was not so sure. However, Harry needed to be care for. He further explained that Hagrid had collect Harry from the house and was bringing him to his aunt and uncle. Professor McGonagall was not at all pleased that Harry was to be with these people. Professor Dumbledore explain that he had a letter for the aunt that explain what had happen and how he expected her to care for her sister's son. Well, Hagrid arrived with Harry on a huge, flying motorcycle. **

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jasper.

"Cool!" shouted Jacob. As the two with motorcycles in the group, everyone knew that they were wishing to see that bike. Rosalie rolled her eyes but she wouldn't find have a glance at it herself.

**And soon after, McGonagall turned herself back into a cat, Hagrid flew off on the motorcycle, and Dumbledore used his Put-Outer to return the lights to the lamps and with tears in their eyes they left Harry with the letter asleep on the front steps **

"They left him on the front steps!" Esme shouted. Everyone turned to her shocked. Esme rarely shouted. She must be very upset. "Are they crazy? You don't leave a baby outside on the steps. How could they do that?"

"I'm sure there was some kind of magical protection on him while he was there, Esme." Carlisle said to her trying to calm her down.

"Sure, but still, really." She was a little calmer.

"Hermione stated earlier in the letter that Harry was protected there, I'm sure it started right away." Edward attempted to calm her more.

"O.K. but he should have talk to the aunt to make sure she take care of the boy." Esme said still angry.

"I agree, love" Carlisle told her.

**to be awoken the next morning by his aunt screaming in surprise when she open the door to place a milk bottle on the stoop. Mr. Dursley didn't need to worry about the normal people hearing anything but all those odd ones would know all about Harry, the boy who lived.**

_**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets**_

"Why would they take pictures of a beach ball wearing different colored bonnets?" Emmett asked confused.

— _**but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy**_

"Oh." He said as the others laughed.

_**riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**_

**Often Harry had to make sure that there were no spider**_ [Ugh, spiders (_Ron_)]_** in his socks (hand me downs from his much larger [**_fatter_** (**Ron**)] cousin) for the cupboard under the stair was full of them and that where Harry slept.**

"What?" several voices exclaimed at once.

"Oh my God," whispered Esme shocked. "How could they do that to a child?"

**On the morning of his cousin's 11th birthday he arrived in the kitchen to take over the making of breakfast from his aunt because his aunt was busy showing Dudley the thirty-seven gifts that he had received **_[What was the reason for all the other times he cooked?_(Ron)_]_**. But Dudley was disappointed because that was less than last year's total but his mother promise to get him two more when they when to the zoo later, he still was not appeased until his mother explained that would give him thirty-nine presents – one more than last year.**

**Usually on occasions such as these, they left Harry with a batty old neighbor lady **_[Hey, remember she save my butt later _(Harry)_] [Yeah, yeah, but that's for later _(Hermione)_]_** but she had broken her leg tripping over one of her dozens of cats and because they couldn't find any place to put him and they were not going to leave him alone in the house because they fear Harry would blow it up. They were force to take Harry with them but not before his uncle gave him a warning not to do any funny business. Because they had lie to him about his parent, Harry didn't know what he was and all the funny stuff that seem to happen to him was because of it.**

**The day was not too bad. He got a cheap lemon ice pop when Dudley and his friend got large ice creams because the lady behind the counter asked Harry what he wanted and they didn't want to look bad by not getting him anything and at the restaurant he got to finish Dudley's dessert when Dudley threw a fit because there wasn't enough ice cream on it and they ordered him a new one with more ice cream. All in all a pretty good day because Dudley and his friend hadn't gotten bored enough yet to start hitting on him. Good until the reptile house, that is.** _[Yeah, I knew it was too good to last. _(Harry)_]_

"Whoa, I wondered what happen in the reptile house." Emmett asked.

"I'm sure she will be telling us next, Emmett." Edward answered.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Emmett said, "Can't wait to hear what happen. So go ahead, Eddie and read." He paused than said with a grin before Edward could start again. "Out loud."

"Emmett." He turned to Esme as she softly continued "That's enough now."

"Yes, ma'am." He said before turning back to Edward with a wicked grin. Edward just rolled his eyes and began reading again.

**They were staring through the glass at a huge snake but it did nothing not even when Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass. They soon moved away but Harry stayed and watched the snake some more when it lifted its head and looked back at Harry and seemed to wink.**

"Snake can't wink, they have no lids."

"That's way it said 'seemed to', Emmett." Bella pointed out.

**Harry looked around to see if anyone else saw what happen but no one did. Harry didn't know why he did but he began talking to the snake and it seem to understand what was being said and responded to Harry by pointing to a sign with its tail and shaking it head at a question from Harry but that was when Dudley's friend notice what Harry was doing and called attention to it. Dudley pushed Harry out of the way and that's when it happened.**

Edward paused. "What, what happen." Several voices spoke out not just Emmett's.

**See when a young untrained witch or wizard get excited** _[or mad (_Harry_)]_, **nervous** [_or mad_ (Harry)], **scared** [_or mad_ (Harry)] [_alright Harry!_ (Hermione)], **or** **mad**

Everyone around the table laughed.

**he can cause accidental magic. This magic that is done by the young ones without any thought, control, or intention of doing so. It is usually a very simple magic.** _[Making things vanish is not a simple magic, Hermione (_Ron_)] [I know that, Ron just goes to show how special he is even at that age. (_Hermione_)] [Shut it (_Harry_)] _

More laugher around the table. "Seems this Harry is like Bella in a way" Edward said as he smiled at his wife, who made a face back at him.

"In what way do you mean, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"They each don't see how special they are and neither wants anyone pointing out that they are." He answered as the rest the group nodded in agreement.

**And that is what happened at the zoo. Harry made, accidentally, the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank vanished. The snake escaped, thanking Harry as it when by.**

"Wizards understand animals." Jasper said worried over the powers these 'people' seem to have.

"I don't think its all animals." Edward disagreed. "I think that this Harry may have a special ability."

**No one could figure out what had happen, except of course for uncle Vernon who had a pretty good idea, and punished Harry for it.**

**The thing was that strange things like this happen to Harry all the time, like the time his aunt cut off all his hair **

"Oh no! She did not" gasped Alice

**because no matter what was done it always looked messy but by morning it had grown all back**

"Oh good." She sighed relieved.

**and still just as messy, or the time a revolting old sweater of Dudley's Harry didn't want to wear kept shrinking as his aunt try to pull it over his head or the time he found himself on the school roof while being chased by Dudley and his gang** _[I thought that I had flown up there. (_Harry_)]_, **he didn't understand what was happening to him because no one had told him he was a wizard.**

_**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started**_

"Those horrible humans" Rosalie said feeling sorry for the boy.

_**and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches. **_

"Oh my goodness!" Esme exclaimed.

_**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. **_

"Hey, Emmett think you could take over as leader of that gang." Jasper asked.

"Why would I want to – hey!"

_**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting. This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school**__. [Dudley thought this was very funny._ _He told me that they stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall and did I want to come upstairs and practice? (_Harry_)] [So what you say to him mate? (_Ron_)] [I said, No, thanks. The poor toilets never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick. Then I ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said. (_Harry_)] [Did he ever? (_Ron_)]_

Everyone laughed at that but stopped when Edward began to read again but soon they were laughing again but Edward just kept on reading over the laughter.

_**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, that evening; Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobby sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life. As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh. **_

"You know I might have cracked a couple ribs laughing." Emmett declared.

"Yeah!" Jacob agreed, trying to catch his breath.

**The next morning Harry was sent to get the mail** [Either get the mail or be poked with Dudley's knobby stick (Harry)]**. **_**Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and— a letter for Harry. Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives — he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey,**_

"Hey, I wonder if they still live there," Rosalie said. "Those humans I mean."

"Rosalie, you cannot go to Surrey and kill those humans." Edward said dryly.

"Yeah, that's right, Rose." Emmett said. Then met her eyes as she turned angrily toward him and smiled slowly. "We'll just scare the sh-"

"Emmett!" Esme stopped him before he swore.

"stuffing," Emmett continued as if there was no interruption "out of them." Rosalie laughed and kissed him on his cheek.

"Can't do that either, I'm afraid, Emmett."

"Carlisle!" Esme looked at her husband.

"I mean 'You can't do that, Emmett!'" he corrected. Esme just shook her head at them while the rest laughed.

_**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. **__[Hey, I was just wondering…(_Ron_)] [I'll use the W, Ronald.(_Hermione_)] [Hey, I was just checking (_Ron_)]_

"Must be talking about the wax seal on this letter." Edward explained what he thought.

"Why would he have to wonder for?" Esme asked.

"Well, when she introduced herself she used Ganger," Bella began to explain. "And he quickly corrected her that it was Weasley."

"I think that she tends to forget her married name and it upset him." Edward further explained. They nodded that they understood what Edward and Bella had said but most were puzzled about why this would upset Ron. Edward understood, even though they have been married for over three years now he still liked it when Bella used the name Cullen when she talked about herself. He was not looking forward to the time when Bella would need to use her old name of Swan when they started over again. Maybe he could get her to use the name Masen instead. That would be almost as good. He looked up from his musing to see that everyone but Emmett was waiting patiently for him to start reading. Emmett wasn't saying it because he promised Esme he was finish with it but Edward could see the 'out loud' in his smile.

**Before he could open the letter, Dudley pointed out that Harry had a letter to his father who jerked it out of Harry's hand. When shook the letter open and saw who had written to Harry, he and wife had a fright. They sent Harry to his cupboard and Dudley away while they discuss what to do. One of the first things they did was to move Harry from the cupboard to Dudley's second bedroom**

"What!" both Esme and Rosalie exclaimed.

"There was a bedroom he could have had and they left him in a broom closet!" Rosalie shrieked.

**the second thing they decided to do was ignore the letter, to pass it off as a mistake that it had been addressed to Harry. The second morning, Dudley was sent for the mail where he found another letter addressed to Harry, this time with the smallest bedroom in the address. His father took the letter from him before Harry could get it when he call out that Harry had another letter. **

"What an idiot," Jacob laughed "didn't he want to know what was in the letter too."

"Yeah, if he had kept it a secret, then he would have known but not Harry." Emmett agreed.

"Maybe he would have beaten you out as leader of the gang, Emmett." Jasper said. "Even you're not that stupid."

"That's right – Hey!"

**On the third day Harry decided to sneak out and met the mailman at the corner but he fell over his uncle Vernon who was sleeping in front of the door just for that reason. Three letters arrived that day. The fourth day, Friday, twelve letters arrived but they could not come through the mail slot because Uncle Vernon had nail it shut so they came in by any crack they could seem to find. **

"How do they know that Harry is not getting his letter?" Bella asked then jumped at the pop.

**[Each letter has a charm on them that informs the school that the person it was intended for has read it. Until the charm is released the school will automatically sent letters each day thereafter.]**

**On the fifth day, Aunt Petunia found 24 letters in two dozen eggs she tried to fix for breakfast. The sixth day was a Sunday and Vernon was sure there would be no post that day. As they were sitting down for tea and Vernon was about to eat a cookie when a letter flew out of the kitchen chimney and struck him sharply in the back of his head. **

Emmett and Jacob laughed. They were soon joined by Renesmee's giggle. That was all it took for the rest to join in.

**There was a short pause then 30 or 40 letter began to shoot out of the chimney and fly around the room. Uncle Vernon physical threw Harry out of the room before he could pick one up. **_[Oi, that git pick you up and threw you out the door? (_Ron_)] [Yea, don't you remember how skinny I was? (_Harry_)] _**I don't understand why he thought it would work but he took Harry and his family and hit the road. They drove all day, many times making sudden turns as if to throw them off before settling for the night in a cheap motel. The next day the manager asked if one of them was Harry Potter because he had about a hundred letters addressed to him. Vernon of course took them and destroyed them just as he had been doing all along. They spend that day driving also, this day they ended up on a small island in the middle of a river. This island had room for one small shack that looked as though a strong wind would blow it down.**

_**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**_

"These people are truly horrible." Esme whispered as she turned her face into Carlisle shoulder.

"You know, I think that that uncle has lost his mind." Emmett said.

"The letters have found them were ever they go but he drove around in circle trying to throw them off and finally ended up on a rock in the middle of a river. Does he really think that going to work?" Bella asked

"Apparently." Jacob answered her.

"Stupid and crazy" Emmett laughed "Great combination.

_**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now. **_

_**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. **_Edward began to speak softer._** Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow. Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? **_Everyone was leaning over the table starring at the letter intently while Edward read ever softer. _**Was the rock crumbling into the sea? One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine — maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him **__— __**three… two… one… BOOM. **_

Edward shouted the last word and everyone jumped startled. Alice and Renesmee even let out tiny little squeaks. Edward laughed loud and long "I can't believe I got you all. It's not often you can surprise one vampire let alone seven and a half and a werewolf."

"Ha Ha" said the seer.

Edward looked toward her and laughed anew.

_**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**_

"Well, that the end of page one." Edward said, but made no move towards the letter to turn it over to the second side. No one else did either. Edward took a deep breath and started to reach for the letter.

**A/n: Hey, don't blame me for the cliff hanger that was J.K.'s doing.**

**If anyone is having trouble understanding the setup of who doing the which where. Here's a breakdown example.**

**If it is written like this - - - Then it is**

**This island has one small shack. **- - - The letter as written by Hermione

_**The whole shack shivered **_ - - - This is a direct passage from the book

**[Muggle: noun:…] **- - -This is the letter answering a direct question

Edward laughed "I didn't…" - - - This is any action taken or words spoken by a letter reader

_[Shut it (_Harry_)]_

_[Shut it] - - - _A pop up in the letter spoken by one of the Harry gang

(Harry) - - - Spoken by the reader of the letter.

Did this help or make it even more confusing?

P.S. The phase or the TV show it came from Bewitched. A real old classic but actually quite well done special effect wise anyway. The quote was "Witch's honor" said by a witch when swearing to tell the truth or when promising to do something. I had Hermione give her witch's honor not to contact the Cullen's again if they wished it.


	5. Chapter 5

The letter is in **bold text**, the answers are in **[bold text]**, direct quotes from Ms Rowling's books are in _**italics bold text**_, comments from the Potter gang are in _[plain italics text]_ and words spoken and action taken by the Cullens are in plain text.

**Disclaim: Oh you know how it goes: Harry Potter: J.K. Rowling, mistakes: mine, glory: God's.**

This page of the letter was compiled from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: Chapter 5; The Keeper of the Keys and Chapter 6; Diagon Alley.

Chapter 5 Page 2

"Wait, Edward." Carlisle said. "I was just wondering if anyone thought we should take turns reading a page."

"Yeah, I would like to take a turn." Bella said.

Edward said he had no problem with that and Bella reach slowly to the letter. She didn't so much pick it up as she just turn the page over and left it sitting in the middle of the table. She didn't need to move it closer to read it but it may have been easier.

"I really don't think it will do anything to hurt you, Bella." Edward told her.

"Yeah, I know but I don't want to be holding it when it pops again." She explained. And the rest laughed even though a few agreed with her, although silently. She took a deep breath and began.

_**SMASH! The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all. **__[Then he says 'Sorry about that' (_Harry_)]_

The Cullen laughed at that and Bella continued

**He frightened Dudley off the sofa, sat and then greets Harry by telling him he hasn't since he was a baby. It was also the first time he was told that he looked just like his dad but he has his mother's eyes.**

"Like you, Edward." Bella whispered.

"I don't have my mother's eyes anymore." He whispered back sadly.

"Maybe not the color anymore, son." Carlisle told him. "But many times I have seen the same strength and stubbornness as she had." Edward smiled at him, grateful.

**And he gave Harry his first ever birthday cake, that he could remember.**

"First ever!" shouted Alice in disbelief.

"That just disgusting," exclaimed Rosalie. "to get your first birthday cake from a stranger and not your family in ten years."

"That poor thing." Esme said, wishing she could somehow make up for that by baking him a cake right now.

_[Bake it hisself, words and all. He told me._ (Harry)] **He introduced himself 'Rubeous Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Then set about making tea. Harry didn't see what Hagrid had done but soon there was a roaring fire in the empty grate that filled the whole room with warmth**_**. **_

_**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little.**__**The giant chuckled darkly. He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful**_**.**

"That poor boy, so hungry I bet anything would have tasted wonderful." Rosalie sighed.

**Harry explained that he still really didn't know who Hagrid was. Hagrid didn't understand that Harry didn't know anything about Hogwarts and when he finally did understand why Harry didn't know, well let just say the Dursley discovered that you really shouldn't make Hagrid mad. **

**Of course Harry's uncle still tried to forbid that Harry be told. So Harry learned that his parents were famous, that he was famous and that he was a wizard** _[That's how he told me too. Straight out… 'You're a wizard, Harry.' (_Harry_)] [What did you say to that? (_Ron_)] [I'm a what? (_Harry_)]_ **and gave him his letter from Hogwarts. This time addressed to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-a-Rock, The Sea.**

"Oh good," said Esme, "and there be someone to explain things to him."

"Yes," agreed Carlisle. "He is bound to have questions."

**He pulled it out and read 'Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.** _[Blimely, Harry, what would you have thought if you had read the first letter? (_Ron_)] [I would have thought that it was a huge joke, I kinda did even with Hagrid sitting there watching me read. (_Harry_)] [I wonder why they didn't send Hagrid with the letter in the first place. (_Hermione_)] [Yea, they do with all the muggleborns. (_Ron_)]_

"What's a Muggleborn?" Renesmee asked.

[**Muggleborn: noun; a witch or wizard born where both parents are muggles.]** [_But I'm not muggleborn am I? Dumbledore must have thought that aunt Petunia would follow his instruction in the letter he left and told me everything when I was old enough. (_Harry_)] [Yeah, right. Hey! Who delivered your letter, Hermione? (_Ron_)] [McGonagall (_Hermione_)]_

"Oh, that must have frightened her." Esme worried.

"Oh, somehow I don't think she was a bit frightened." Edward disagreed.

**Hundreds of question exploded in Harry's head but the only one he could voice was about the letter stating that they awaited his owl. **_**With that Hagrid reached into yet another pocket inside**__**his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl**_

"He had an owl in his pocket," Jacob laughed.

— _**a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note. Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone. **_

"He threw it out into a storm?" Renesmee cried.

"I'm sure the owl was fine, honey." Edward told her.

**Uncle Vernon in trying to prevent Harry from going let it slip that they knew what he was and that they were going to put a stop to that rubbish as they called it and swore that they were going to stamp it out of him. Harry was more concern over the fact that they didn't tell him that they knew. **

"_**Knew!" shrieked **_**his**_** Aunt Petunia suddenly. "**__**Knew**__**! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that **__**school **__**— and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats**__.[Hey, we're not allowed to do magic out of school. (_Ron_)] [Muggleborns are allowed to the first week to show their parents what they learned in school… are you telling me that you never used magic during summer vacation? (Hermione)] […Of course I didn't! (Ron)] [I don't think the letter will know how to spell that sound Hermione. (Ginny)]_

The Cullens were laughing at that. Emmett was making different sounds, trying to figure which could be the sound the letter couldn't spell.

_**I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak!**_

"Sounds to me that she was jealous of her sister." Jasper mused.

_**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. **__**"**__**Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —**__**abnormal **__**— and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" **_

_**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" **_

"What horrible way to find out how your parents truly died." Esme said sadly.

"This woman is a seriously disturbed lady." Emmett said.

"Do you think she did anything to the boy?" Rosalie asked.

"Physical, you mean?" Carlisle asked. Rosalie just nodded at him, mutely and he continued. "No, I'm sure she didn't. However much she didn't want to, she knew the magic world existed and I believe that knowledge would keep her just afraid enough to prevent physical abuse."

**So Hagrid was the one to tell Harry about his parents. About him how Voldemort **[_Took him forever to say the name too. (_Harry_)] [Scared was he? (_Ron_)] [Yea, witless. I asked him if he would write it down if he couldn't say the name and he had to tell me he didn't know how to spell it. (_Harry_)] [Stop laughing, Ronald, like you were any better! (_Hermione_)] {Oi! I could spell it (_Ron_)] [Yea, but not say it. (_Ginny_)]_

"They were afraid to say the name?" Edward asked puzzled.

"It does sound that way." Carlisle answered also puzzled.

"That dude, wizard, must have been really bad if witches and wizards are afraid to say his name." Jacob pointed out.

"Especially if he has been gone for ten years." Jasper added.

"But what harm could a name do?" Bella asked.

"If Hermione can charm a letter, maybe he could curse his name." Jasper told her.

**was a wizard that had one bad. And how that**_** wizard twenty years before that had started looking for followers.**___

"_**Got 'em, too **_**he told Harry**_** — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway." **_

_"__**Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —" **_

_**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. **__"__**Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anywa… **__"__**You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts **__— __**an' you was only a baby, an' you lived." **_

There was no words spoken either by the Cullens or Hermione and her friends as they listen to Hagrid tell Harry of the night his parents were murdered by Voldemort. Even though it was Bella reading the words and Hermione writing them both parties could hear Hagrid as if he spoke the words. Each of the women was being held tightly by their man, except for Nessie who was being tightly held in her mother's arms but she still wouldn't let go of Jacob's hand. Edward couldn't see them of course but he knew that the wizards were holding on just as tightly to their witch wives. Bella took a few moments to gather herself and began to read again.

_**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh. Hagrid was watching him sadly. **__"__**Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…." **_

**His uncle try to pass it off as a load of old tosh, telling Harry that there something strange about him but nothing a good beating wouldn't cure he told Harry that there was no denying his parents were weirdoes and the world was better off without them,**

"Are you sure it would be wrong to rid the world of these humans, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked in a low hard voice. There was a long moment of silence then,

"Carlisle?" Esme said.

"I'm thinking."

**And how he knew that they would come to a sticky end. **

"Someone shut this man up!" Rosalie cried.

**That was when Hagrid leap from his sofa and pointed pink umbrella at uncle Vernon like a sword**

"Oh, good." She sighed.

**and warned him that one more word – uncle Vernon lost his courage and shut up. Hagrid than told Harry how Voldemort vanished that night making Harry even more famous and how that was a mystery **_**… he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go? **__"__**Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time,**_

"He's going to come back." Jasper stated firmly. Edward and Carlisle nodded in agreement. Bella and Alice closed their eyes.

"Yeah," Emmett said agreeing, "and that will make Harry even more famous."

"Why would this thing be after a baby?" Rosalie wanted to know.

"I'm sure it will all be explained in the letter." Carlisle said.

_**like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances.**_

"They can control people that much?" Jasper asked, worried.

_**Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. **__"__**Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — **__**I **__**dunno what it was, no one does **__— __**but somethin' about you stumped him. **_

**Hagrid was looking at him with warmth and respect but Harry was quite sure that there had been a horrible mistake. **_**He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**_

**He told Hagrid that it was a mistake that he couldn't be a wizard then Hagrid asked him if anything had happen when he was scared or angry. Harry remembered all the strange and wondrous things that had happen and smiled at Hagrid, who beamed back at him and told him that he'd be a right good one too once he trained up a bit at Hogwarts. **

**But uncle Vernon was not giving up without a fight and told Harry he wasn't going. Hagrid wondered how he was going to stop it because Harry's name had been down at Hogwarts since he was born and he would be learning under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbledore, when uncle Vernon interrupted shouting and I quote, **"_**I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" **_**to which Hagrid thundered back and I quote, **_**"NEVER — INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" **_**while whirling his umbrella over his head. He then brought it swishing down pointing to Dudley – with a violet flash of light, a firecracker popping sound, and a sharp squeal a curly pig's tail poke through a hole in Dudley's trousers. His parents pulled him into the other room.**

There was a moment of silence than the Cullen's roared with laughter, with the boys being the loudest.

"He was probably trying to turn him into a pig!" Emmett shouted.

"He's too much of one. There wasn't much left to do!" Edward exclaimed.

"All he needed was the tail." Jasper agreed. And there was more laughing.

**Hagrid asked Harry not to mention what he did at Hogwarts, he was not supposed to do magic, strictly speaking.**

"I wonder why?" Esme worried.

**When Harry asked why, Hagrid told him that he had been expelled in his third year and his wand had been snapped in half.**

"He's got the pieces in that umbrella." Jasper said.

**But he didn't tell the reason why he was expelled when Harry asked, he just handed Harry his coat told him to never mind the dormice and get some sleep because they had a busy day of shopping,**

"Shopping!" Alice exclaimed.

**for school books and supplies the next day. When **_**Harry woke early the next morning, although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight. **__**It was a dream, **__**he told himself firmly. **_

"That's so sad," Rosalie said. "The best thing to happen to him and he can only believe it's a dream."

"Well it is so far from what could be real that it would feel like a dream to anyone." Edward told her.

_**I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard.**__** There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. **__**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door**__**, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream. **_

_**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak. Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. **_

"These owls are amazing, not only do they deliver mail but the newspaper as well!" Carlisle exclaimed excited

_**The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat. Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat. **__**"**__**He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper." **_**Hagrid told him.**_** "Look in the pockets."**_

"And to wait for payment. To demand it, in fact." He continued. He began to look around the wooded area.

"I'm sure the owl will be back soon, dear." Esme told her husband. He smiled at her

_**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing **__**but **__**pockets — bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags… finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins. **__**"**__**Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily **_**to him**__

"What are Knuts?" Alice wanted to know.

**[Knuts: Noun; smallest coin of wizard money.**** the little bronze ones.] **The letter told her.

_**Harry counted out five little bronze coins and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window. Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**_

"Oh, that's right that fat pig said that he wouldn't pay Harry's schooling!" Rosalie exclaimed angrily. No one noted her rudeness, not even Esme.

**He told Hagrid that he didn't have any money, wizard or Muggle, so how was he going to be able to go to school because he uncle sure wasn't going to pay. Hagrid told Harry about his bank vault then, the one his parents had left him and that would be their first stop,**_** Gringotts. The Wizards' bank.**_** He gave Harry a leftover sausage and started out.**__

"Wizards have banks?" Edward asked.

_**[Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins.]**_ Bella read the letter's answer. Then said faintly "Goblins?"__

**Harry asked about the bank and Hagrid told that **_**Gringotts is the safest place in the world for anything you want to keep safe — except maybe Hogwarts**_** that you have to be mad to try to rob Gringotts.**__**He told Harry that he had to visit the bank also to pick up something for Dumbledore. **

_**Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm. **_**Flew was what he told Harry when asked how he got there but now that he had Harry he wasn't to use magic so they had to use the boat.**

"How the others get off the rock if they took the boat?" Esme asked.

"Who cares?" Rosalie smirked. Esme looked crossly at her daughter then smirked back and shrugged.

**But it seemed a shame to row didn't Harry agree? **

"I'm sure he did" Emmett laughed.

**So **_**Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land. **_**Hagrid settle back with his newspaper but Harry wanted to know why someone would have to be mad to rob the bank. "**_**Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. They say there's dragons guarding the high security vaults.**_[_They say that, do they? (_Harry_)]_

"_I wondered what that's about."_ Jasper thought. Edward met his eyes and shrugged than look back at the letter, Jasper smiled back. _"Yea, it'll be in the letter sooner or later."_

_**And then you got to find your way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London. Deep under the Underground. You'd die of hunger trying' to get out, even if you did manage to get your hands on something. **__[Unless you ride a dragon… that saves lots of time and trouble ¹. (_Harry_)]_

Jasper started laughing and was soon joined by Edward. Emmett laughed out. "Oh my god, at some point this kid is going to rob the bank!"

"Oh, surely not!" Esme cried dismayed.

"Don't worry, Esme." Bella told her. "I have a feeling it was a good thing."

_**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the **__**Daily Prophet**__**. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life. **__**"**__**Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page. **__**"**__**There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself. **__**"'**__**Course," said Hagrid. **__**"**__**But what does a Ministry of Magic **__**do**__**?" **__**"**__**Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country. **_

"That why your vision stopped, Alice." Edward said. "So that no more information could be obtained."

"But you already knew about wizards." She told him. "Do you think that they could get into trouble for writing all this to us?" Before Edward could say anything the letter popped.

**[Statue of Secrecy; Section 685; Subsection77; Paragraph 4 states that the accused may be excluded if the stated muggles have pervious knowledge that the existence of the Magical World exists unless said knowledge was obtained through the accused originally, theretowhich the accused will be charge with a breach of the Statue of Secrecy for the original knowledge and each subsequently breach thereafter, if no attempt to correct such breach was taken thereafter.]**

"Umm…No?" Edward said but it sounded as a question.

"Geesh, even magic gets caught up in legalize." Emmett joked.

_**Everyone'd be wanting magic solutions to their problems. We're best left alone. **__[Hey, isn't there a statue of breach of secrecy or something that said we shouldn't be telling our story to muggles. (_Ron_)] [First of all it's the Statue of Secrecy, (_Hermione_)] [Yeah, that! (_Ron_)] [Second they aren't classified under muggles_

"We're not?" Emmett cried sounding disappointed.

_So the statue doesn't apply and even if they were, we would still be safe because Edward already knows about the Magical World. (_Hermione_)] [What are they classified un…never mind I remember – MCCM (_Ron_)]_

"What is MCCM?" Emmett asked. Then waited for the letter to pop up with an answer, which it did, but almost immediately after; there was another pop and the first message was covered with one from Hermione.

[_I knew you would ask this question and the answers are referenced from the books History of Magic and Hogwarts, A History, while both are truthful and accurate they are Ministry approved and therefore not quite as complete as they should be. MCCM is Mystical Creatures not Created by Magic. You were not created by magic so you are not magical, therefore much to the Ministry's disappointment not under any kind of control of the Ministry unless you register. Do Not Register! This will put you under their control and make your life a living hell. The Ministry would like to make it seem that you would be violating some statue not to, but this is a lie. Just as with muggles, no magic means no control._ (Hermione)]

As Bella finish reading the popup faded showing the letter's. [**MMCM: Mystical Creatures not Created by Magic. All Mystical Creatures should by statue, register.]**

"Should instead of must, tricky." Emmett muttered

"You know, I don't trust this Ministry." Jasper said almost snarling.

"Hey, it's a government! What do you expect?" Emmett asked with a snort.

_**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street. Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?" They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**_

"Is it really that hard to understand?" Renesmee asked

"We are talking about the British pound here." Carlisle told her with a laugh.

_**People stared more than ever on the train. **_**Hagrid asked**** if Harry still had his letter which of course Harry did. On the second page of the letter was a list of everything he would need. ****Uniform, equipment, and course books such as **_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk; A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot; **__[Hermione. (_Harry_)] __**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling **__[Hermione! (_Harry_)] [What? (_Hermione_)] [You don't need to list all the books. If they want to know they can ask the letter. (_Harry_)]_

While the Cullens were laughing over that, Esme patted Carlisle arm and told him. "You can ask the letter later, dear. I'm sure it will still answer." Which cause fresh laughter from his children.__

_**Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow. **_

_**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?**_

"Probably wouldn't spend the money on a joke."

_**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him. **_**They stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron;** i**t was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. **

"I think that's where we met Hermione and the rest." Bella said.

**If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it.**

"Did that happen to you?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know." Edward answered. "I didn't notice the building behind them. I was too busy keeping my eyes on them. Bella did you notice?"

"You know when I first looked over I didn't notice the pub either but when that group of kids walked down the street I saw that they seem to pass by the pub's door without seeing it." She told him.

"I saw the cauldron hang by the door as soon as the woman called out to you." Renesmee told her dad.

"You did?"

"Yea, and it looked liked it would leak." The family laughed at that.

"So apparently once introduced into the world of magic, one can see what magic hides." Jasper concluded.

_**Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid**_**?" **

_**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. **_**The old bartender recognized Harry and told him that it was an honor to meet him and of course the whole pub heard. **_**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. **__**"**__**Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."**_** He was told time and time again. **_**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe **__**was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. **__**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. **__[That old woman with the pipe was Doris Crockford and she came and shook my hand three times. (_Harry_)]_

**This is where Harry met his first Hogwarts teacher. Professor Quirrell. When Harry asked what he taught, Quirrell stammered that it was Defense Against the Dark Arts but that Harry didn't need his class, huh.**

"Wow, what a totally tasteless joke." Emmett said causing his family to look at him. Yeah, he made tasteless joke but not totally tasteless. He had his standards, mind you.

_[He told me, looking terrified, that he had to pick up a new book on vampires. (_Harry_)]_

Emmett snorted and the rest laughed.

_**It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Hagrid began counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. **_

_**"**__**Three up… two across…" he muttered."Right, stand back, Harry." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. **_

"That is so cool. It's a secret passage way." Jacob exclaimed.

"_**Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. **_

_**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. **_

_"__**Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first." **_

_**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes.**__**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.**_

"It must have been so exciting to see all that magic." Esme said.

"I find it exciting to see what little magic we witness here." Carlisle added. And the family agreed. It was exciting to see the simple little charm on the letter work.

_**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon… **_

_"__**Gringotts," said Hagrid. **_

_**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was — **_

_**Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. **_

"How very interesting." Carlisle said softly.

_**He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them: **_

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed / Of what awaits the sin of greed, / For those who take, but do not earn, / Must pay most dearly in their turn. / So if you seek beneath our floors / A treasure that was never yours, / Thief, you have been warned, beware / Of finding more than treasure there. **_

_**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter. **_

_"__**Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe.**_** An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

**The goblin read the letter carefully. **"**Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" Griphook was yet another goblin. Hagrid and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. **_[Did you ask what was in the vault seven hundred and thirteen, Harry (_Ron_)]_

"Hey, did anyone catch that?" Emmett asked.

"Catch what?" Alice asked.

"That the vault's number is the lucky number seven…" Edward began and Bella finished "and the unlucky number thirteen."

[_Yeah, sure I did. Told me it was more than his job was worth to tell me that. Very secret. Hogwarts business. (_Harry_)]_

"Who wants to bet that Harry and his friends try to figure out what was in that vault?" Emmett put out there. He had no takers. "How about that Hagrid was instrumental in finding out?" Again no takers. "You guys are no fun anymore."

"Oh, come on Emmett it seems pretty likely since Hermione is mentioning it." Alice said. "I didn't even have to see it to know that."

_**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off. **_

_**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. **_

'It's a roller coaster!" Emmett laughed.

"How does it stop at the right vault?" Renesmee asked.

"Magic!" he answered

_**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late **__— __**they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. **__[I asked Hagrid what the difference between stalagmite and stalactite. (_Harry_)] [Did he know? (_Ron_)] [Ron, Hagrid is not a stupid man of course he knew. (_Ginny_)] [Yup, he told me stalagmite is the one with an 'm' in it. (_Harry_)]_

The Cullens laughed.

"What is the difference?" Jacob asked causing the Cullens to laugh again. But nobody answered him and he huffed.

"I'll explain it to you later." Renesmee told him. He smiled at her.

**Hagrid didn't want to talk at that moment, afraid that he was going to be sick.**

"It must have been a wild ride." Jasper said.

"How do you figure?" Alice asked him.

"Well. If he rode a flying motorcycle with no problem, it must take a bit to make him sick."

_**He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. **_

_**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins.**__**It was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag. **_

"I wonder what their money is like." Bella said. She waited but the letter did nothing. "Aww…"

"You didn't say it in the form of a question." Emmett explained. "How does the wizard money…No, wait. Umm…what does…"

"Explain the wizard money system." Bella stated and when the letter pop and began typing a message she looked over at Emmett and smirked "In the form of a question."

**[Wizard money consists of three coins, the gold Galleons, the silver Sickles and the bronze Knuts. There are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon]**

"Wow, our money system based on ten seems so much easier." Edward mused

"Yeah, the math would get to even you." Jacob laughed

"It is kind of like the British pound." Carlisle said chuckling.

"What would the pound be worth in wizard money?" Alice asked the letter.

**[The current rate of exchange is 7 Galleons, 5 Sickles and 23 Knut for an English pound.] **

**When they got back into the cart to go vault seven hundred and thirteen Hagrid asked if they could go slower but was told one speed only. **_**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.**_

"This kid is pretty fearless."

_**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. **_**The goblin, Griphook, open it by stroking the door with one finger and the door melted away. He then told them that if anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that they would be sucked into the vault and trapped.** [_He told me that they only check the vaults once every ten years or so for anyone trapped. _(Harry)]

"They're going to need a goblin when they rob the bank." Jasper said

"Do you really think they are going to try and rob the bank?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Break into a vault at least." Jasper answered with confidence.

_**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least **__**— **__**but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask. **_

_**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life — more money than even Dudley had ever had. **_

**Hagrid sent Harry to get his school uniform first at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, while he, Hagrid, slipped out to the Leaky Cauldron for a pick-me-up to recover from the ride. So Harry entered the shop alone, feeling nervous, there he met another student getting his robe for school too. **_[Draco Malfoy. (_Harry_)] [Git. (_Ron_)]_

"I would hazard a guess that this is going to be the nemesis at Hogwarts" Carlisle said.

**Malfoy asked if he was going to Hogwarts too and Harry told him he was. Malfoy then told him how he father was buying his books and his mother was looking at wand for him.** [_That'd be stupid wouldn't it?_ (Ron)] [_Well, it wouldn't the best idea_. (Harry)] _[I wish you guys would be careful and not make statements that will confuse them. Don't worry I will be explaining what they meant in a little while when I write about Harry getting his wand. Now back to Harry and – (_Hermione_)] [And the git (_Ron_)] [Ron, what did I just say? (_Hermione_)] [That will be explained in the letter too, right. (_Ron_)]_

"Those two are married, right" Esme asked doubtfully.

"Yes." Edward answered.

"Happily?" Esme questioned.

"They had just come back from a second honeymoon, which they seemed to enjoy." He told her.

"Mmmm." She hummed still doubtful.

**He told Harry how he planned to drag his parents to look at racing brooms. And even though first year were not allow to have broom his was going to smuggle one in. **_[See. Git. (_Ron_)] __**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley. **_**He asked Harry if he had his own broom and if he played Quidditch which he didn't know what that was. He wanted to know what house Harry thought he would be in because Malfoy was sure that he would be in Slytherin. **_[See. Git. (_Ron_)]_** Harry of course didn't know because he didn't know about the houses yet. Malfoy then notice Hagrid waiting outside with two huge ice cream cones and Harry told him that he was Hagrid, finally please to know something. And Malfoy called him a servant and a savage. Harry told Malfoy that he thought that Hagrid was brilliant and Malfoy sneer at him asking him why was he with Hagrid and where were his parents. When Harry told him that they were dead he wanted to know if they were if they were our kind. **_[See. Git. (_Ron_)]_** confused Harry told him that they were a witch and wizard, if that was what he meant and Malfoy told him that he didn't think they should let the other sort in.**

There was four pops from the letter almost at the same time with four pop up side by side.

_[See. Git. (_Ron_)]__[See. Git. (_Harry_)]__[See. Git. (_Ginny_)]__[See. Git. (_Hermione_)]_

"So this guys a git, huh." Emmett laughed with the rest of the family.

**He wanted to know Harry's surname, **_**but before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin**_** told him he was done **_**and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts). **_

"Yum." was said by Jacob and Nessie but most of the rest either grimaced or said ugh

_**They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop,**_** Harry asked Hagrid what Quidditch was. Hagrid not meaning too, made Harry feel bad by remarking how little he knew, so Hagrid explain what Quidditch was and about the different houses at Hogwarts and how being from a Muggle family didn't matter because look at his mom and what she had for a sister. They when to **_[Aren't you going to explain Quidditch to them. (_Harry_)] [I was going to wait until- (_Hermione_)] [You can't leave them hanging until then! (_Ron_)] [Just because you find Quidditch end all of everything, doesn't mean they will. (_Hermione_)] [Maybe not but how will you know unless you tell them. (_Ron_)] [I'm planning to tell them just not yet. (_Hermione_)] [You should tell them now. (_Ron_)] [I'm the one writing this letter, Ron. (_Hermione_)] [I still say – (_Ron_)] [It's our sport. It's kinda like soccer but it played on broomsticks in the air. That's the gist of it. (_Ginny_)]_

"Wow." Nessie whispered.

"Are you wowing Quidditch or the couple?" Jacob asked her.

"I don't know." She whispered as the rest chuckled.

**buy **_**Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from **__**Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) **__**by Professor Vindictus Viridian. **_**He wanted to find how to curse Dudley and Hagrid told not that it would be a bad idea but that he could only use magic in the Muggle world except under very special circumstances and anyway he would need a lot more studying before he could do those curses. **_**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again. **_**There was just the wand left to get but Hagrid wanted to get Harry a birthday present. Hagrid decide to get Harry an owl, because they were useful too, carrying your mail and all.**

_**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell. **_

"I bet that was the first present he ever got for his birthday." Rosalie muttered. "Or at least the first one that truly meant something."

"No takers on that bet." Emmett told her.

**They of course went to Ollivanders for the wand, only the best. **_**A magic wand… this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. **_

_**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. **_

_"__**Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. **__[He jumped Da when we when in for my wand. (_Ron_)] [Yeah, jumped with me too. Broke the chair that time. (_Ginny_)] [I wonder how many times that chair has been broken and repair. (_Harry_)] [He jumped my parents too. Mom let out a little squeak. (_Hermione_)] _

"Probably his only joy in life." Rosalie smirked.

_**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. **__[He knew me, of course. He told me about my parents' wands. (_Harry_)] [He remembered your parents' wands? (_Ginny_)] [Yeah, he remembers every wand he ever sold. (_Harry_)]_

_**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. **__**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. **_**And told him – **

_"__**I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" **_

_**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid. **_**He remembered Hagrid's wand and the fact that it had been snapped it in two. Hagrid told him that he still had the pieces but denied using it but **_**gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**_

_**He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. **_**Asking **_**which is your wand arm? **_**And being told that Harry was right handed. **_**He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." **_

"That's why is wouldn't be a good idea for the git's mother to be looking for a wand for him." Jasper reasoned.

_**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. **_

_"__**That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." **_

_**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. **_

_"__**Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —" **_

_**Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. **_

_"__**No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**_

_**Harry tried. And tried. **_

"And tried, and tried." Jacob singed song.

"Does sound as if it took many tries." Carlisle said.

_**He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. **_

_"__**Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." **_

_**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…" **_

_**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…" **_

_"__**Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?" **_

_**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. **_

_"__**I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."**_

_**Harry swallowed. **_

_"__**Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great." **_

"He sound as if likes the idea that his wand was used." Edward frowned.

"Yes, he does sound proud, doesn't he?" Carlisle agreed.

_**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. **_

"Me either." Nessie said and Alice agreed.

_**He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. **_

_**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder. **_**They had time for a bite before Harry's train left.** _**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow. **_**Hagrid asked if he was alright.**

"Of course he's not alright!" Rosalie exclaimed. "He probably had the worst night and best day of his life."

"Worst night _and_ best day?" Jasper asked her.

"Yeah, well worst night because he learned how his parent really died and the best birthday of his young life."

_**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life — and yet — he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**_

_"__**Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. **__"__**All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander… but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry — I mean, the night my parents died." **_

_**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile. **_**And told Harry not to worry, that everyone starts at the beginning and he'll learn fast. That he'll have a great time at Hogwarts, he did, still does as a matter of fact.**

_**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**_** It held his train ticket for Hogwarts on the first of September at King's Cross. Hagrid told him that if the Dursleys gave him any problem just send him a letter with his owl and she'll know where to find him.**

_**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**_

**Author's note:**

Unless you ride a dragon… that saves lots of time and trouble_ ¹._

_**¹**_direct quote from Choices HP 's _**Next Generation Reads Philosopher's Stone **_a/n: although in her story it was said by Teddy not Harry but it's a great line I just had to use it.

**Word of Praise; I spend two whole nights finishing up this chapter, maybe the last quarter of it, so I just want to praise those of you who do this much more quickly and with more talent than me. Good job! Wow, you guys are amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long between update but frankly guys it gonna take me a while; I am doing at least two chapters for each update. I'll try to do better but don't expect an update more often than one every couple of months. So Sorry.**

The letter is in **bold text**, the answers are in **[bold text]**, direct quotes from Ms Rowling's books are in _**italics bold text**_, comments from the Potter gang are in _[plain italics text]_ and words spoken and action taken by the Cullens are in plain text.

This is compiled from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone; chapter seven: The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and chapter eight: The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to ****J.K. Rowling, Twilight belongs to Stephenle Meyer, the mistakes are mine and all Glory to God!**

**Chapter 6 Page 3**

"Well, that's the end of that page." Bella announced, lending back in her chair.

"Goblins," Edward said, "and they run the wizard bank!"

"Dragons and giants." Carlisle spoke in an awed voice. "How many other creatures will we find that exist; that we didn't know about."

"I don't know." Jacob told him. "But I bet it will be a lot."

Everyone agreed. There was a silence while they thought about what was just read. Bella was making a check list of mystical creatures that could possibly exist. Were there ghosts, zombies, fairies and who knew what else? She gave herself a tiny shake than asked. "So who wants to read the next page?"

"I do, Momma!" Nessie cried as she climbed into Bella's lap. She reached out without any show of fear and picked up the first piece of paper and set it aside to get to page three of the letter. She pulled it closer but left it on the table for all to see.

Taking a deep breath she began to read:

_**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room,**_

"Good!" Rosalie shouted.

_**while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him — in fact, they didn't speak to him at all.**_

"That's worse than being abandoned." Bella said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Being abandoned is being left," she began but stopped when Edward flinched. Bella took his hand and shook her head at him with a smile then continued "But he was left all alone in a house filled with people."

_**Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty.**_

"Like he was invisible." Jasper said.

"Did they feed him?" Esme asked, worried.

"I'm sure they did." Carlisle assured her.

"They didn't serve him that for sure." Emmett said.

"He probably took what food he wanted." Jasper told them.

"He probably ate better than." Rosalie huffed.

_**Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while. **_

"Yeah, getting the cold shoulder, even from people you don't like sucks." Jacob said.

_**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in **__**A History of Magic**__**. **__[That was the first and last time you open that book, wasn't it? (_Hermione_)] [Yeah. (_Harry_)]__** His school books were very interesting. He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice.**_

"Eww!" the ladies cried. Jacob laughed.

"What?" Rosalie snapped.

"You take down bears and mountain lions without turning a hair but a _dead_ mouse freaks you all out!" He smirked.

_**Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first. On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room. **_

Everyone burst into laughter. "Hiding his butt, I bet." Emmett laughed.

**Harry told his uncle Vernon that he would need a ride to King's Cross the next day and his uncle grunted at him, so Harry supposed that meant yes and he turn to return to his room. Then his uncle asked if all the magic carpets had punctures because a train seemed an odd way to get to a wizards' school. Harry didn't know how to answer so he didn't. Then his uncle wanted to know where this school was.**

"Why?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"What?" Edward asked him confused.

"His uncle doesn't give a d-fig about him." Jasper explained "Why is asking about the school?"

**Harry didn't know where the school was. All he knew was what was on his ticket; which was that he had to catch the 11AM train off of platform 9 ¾ .**

"Three-quarters?" Carlisle asked.

"Yup," Nessie told him. "That's what it says."

"Ummm."

**His uncle told him not to talk rubbish that there was no such platform as 9 ¾. Harry told him that it was on his ticket. And of course his uncle told him he was barking mad.** [_Wouldn't your aunt know about platform 9 ¾? (_Ron_)] [Yeah, she knew. She just wanted to make a mickey out of me, didn't she? (_Harry_)]_

"That's right; Auntie's sister must have used the same train." Emmett said.

"Then that's why." Jasper said. "To make him spend the night worrying that it was a mistake." Most nodded in agreement.

**His uncle agreed to take him because they were going to London anyway. Why? Why to take Dudley to hospital to have that tail removed, of course.**

Emmett snorted and soon everyone was laughing.

"We shouldn't laugh." Carlisle admonished. "He must have been in a lot of pain when he had his tail removed." There was a beat of silence than everyone was laughing again. Carlisle tried not too but he soon joined them.

_**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes — he'd change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car; Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry,**_

The kids laughed again.

_**and they had set off. They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. **_**There he told Harry pointing out the number nine sign on one side and the number ten on the other, so that his platform must be somewhere in the middle but they don't seem to have build it yet. **_**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**_** His uncle told him to have a good term and **_**he left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away.**_

"He left a child in London all alone." Esme cried.

"This family is the worst." Rosalie said, disgusted.

"Yea, but that should be the last of them for a while." Alice told her.

"Until Christmas break." She answered back.

"He'll be able to stay at school for that."

"Really?" At Carlisle's nod Rosalie smiled and said. "Good."

_**All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone. **__[Oh, Harry, you didn't! (_Ginny_)] [Yeah. (_Harry_)]_

"I wonder how they keep it a secret if there are attention gasping people walking though the station?" Jasper asked.

**[Wizards are on duty to remove these memories]**

"I don't think I liked that." Jasper stated.

"I know I don't!" Bella told him.__

_**He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl. **__[Why wasn't there someone there to help you? (_Ginny_)] [There was. (_Harry_)] [No, I mean officially. (_Ginny_)] [I don't know. Was there suppose to be? (_Harry_)] [Yes, a witch helped my parents and me. (_Hermione_)] [Maybe that was why she wasn't there for me. (_Harry_)] [Oh, sorry, Harry! (_Hermione_)] [Don't be silly, Hermione. (_Harry_)]_

_**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.**__ [It's a good thing you didn't! (_Ron_)] [Why? Other than attracting too much attention would something have happen? (_Hermione_)] [I don't think so but it being Harry, who knows! (_Ron_)] [Funny, Ron (_Harry_)]_

"Not!" laughed Emmett.

_**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying. **_

_"— __**packed with Muggles, of course —" **_

_**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him — and they had an **__**owl**__**. Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying. **_**He heard the woman asked what the platform number was and heard a small girl say 9 and three-quarters. **_[You know, I always wondered with so many of you coming and going to Hogwarts; how did she not remember the platform number? (_Harry_)] [I asked her about that she said she didn't know why she asked that time. It just popped out. (_Ron_)] [I so wanted to go that year. (_Ginny_)][I wonder why. (_Ron_)] [Shut it, Ron! (_Ginny_)] [And stop snickering that was not why. (_Ginny_)] [Sure, sure. (_Ron_)]_

Jacob blinked while Bella and Nessie giggled.

**She sent her oldest there first and he**_** marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished. **_

**She tried to send one of the twins when **_**"**__**Fred, you next," she said. **_

_"__**I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you **__**tell **__**I'm George?"**_

_"__**Sorry, George, dear." **_

_"__**Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up,**_

"Those two are a handful." Esme said.

"Yeah!" Emmett agreed.

_**and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it? Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. **_

"What? Are they disappearing into thin air?" Rosalie asked

**[They are going though the magical barrier of the platform gate.]**

"Huh?" she question.

"I think that they are walking through a wall." Carlisle postulated.

_**There was nothing else for it. **_**Harry interrupted them and she realized right away that he too was a new Hogwarts student and told him that Ron was new too. **_[Ta Da! (_Ron_)] _

The Cullens laughed.

_**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. **__[Thanks, Hermione. (_Ron_)] [What? I think I described you pretty accurately. (_Hermione_)] [You think I look – (_Ron_)] [Not now! Of course, you've filled out. (_Hermione_)] _**Harry explained that he didn't know how to get on the platform. Mrs. Weasley told him all he had to do was to walk straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten. Not to stop or to be scare, but if he was nervous best to give it a bit of a run.**_ [There was no need to be nervous though. (_Ron_)] [Really? You may have been used to walking through walls but that was my first time. (_Harry_)] [Right, sorry. (_Ron_)] [It's o.k. It was a weird feeling though running, with my eyes close, mind, toward that wall. Sure I was going to crash – then coming out on the other side to open my eyes to see that scarlet steam engine next to a platform pack with people. (_Harry_)] [Oh, Harry! (_Ginny_)] [It was the most amazing thing I had seen. (_Harry_)] [Oh yes, the families milling about, the sign – Hogwarts Express – the train – it was exciting. This, even more than the first trip to Diagon Alley, brought it home to me that this is real. I am a witch and I was going to the best school to learn to be the best witch I could. (_Hermione_)]_

"Oh my." Esme whispered.

_[I remember after I had gone through, I thought 'I had done it' like it was a great feat or something. But what I remember the most staring at the sight in front of me was this dumb wonder at how magical, special everything was. I looked back at the barrier and saw this wrought iron archway with the word 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters swirled on it and all I could think was – "Well –Duh". (_Harry_)]_

The Cullens laughed, with the letter writers too, they were sure.

[_The sight was something, wasn't it? The chattering crowd, cats of every color wounding around peoples' legs, owls hooting to one another disgruntle, trunks scraping across the ground, quite ordinary until you get to the train and once again it hits you this train is taking you to a school of magic. (_Hermione_)] [In all that disorganization, guess who's was the first voice I understood saying something. (_Harry_)] [Who's? (_Hermione_)] [Neville's. he had lost his toad, again. (_Harry_)] [Oh, my. (_Hermione_)] [Yeah, then there was Lee showing off his pet spider – (_Harry_)] [Lee brought a spider that year? (_Ron_)] [Um, yea, but it was in a box. (_Harry_)] [A green and yellow box! (_Ron_)] [Yeah, I think so. (_Harry_)] [Ron! Come-on that was years ago – calm down! (_Ginny_)] [I'll – I'll – I don't know what I'll do but I'll get him back if it's the last thing I do. (_Ron_)] [What? Who? Why? (_Harry_)] [George! – Lee too I suppose – because the twins made me carry that box around while they sought a new place to store it! (_Ron_)]_

'What about the other twin?" Jasper wondered.

_[Oh, my. That's really – (_Ginny_)] [Stop laughing! (_Ron_)] [Oh come-on, Ron get over it already, you faced bigger and hairier and lived to tell the tale. (_Ginny_)]_

"Bigger and hairier?" Bella said faintly.

_[That's not the point, Ginny. That was just mean. What if he had dropped the box or even just looked inside – why didn't you look inside? (_Hermione_)] [This was Fred and George we are talking about. (_Ron_)] [Oh, good point. (_Hermione_)]_

Nessie paused while she waited for the rest of her family to stop laughing.

_**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. **_

**Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers, helped Harry haul his trunk into the compartment. Wiping the sweat from his brow they discovered who he was by the scar on his forehead. **_[They asked if I was…What? I asked (_Harry_)] [Harry Potter! (_Ron_) (_Ginny_) (_Hermione_)] [Oh, him. I answered. (_Harry_)]_

The people around the table laughed again.

"Doesn't sound as if he liked being famous right from the start." Edward said.

"How could he not?" Rosalie asked shocked.

"Probably because of the way he became famous." Edward snapped.

"True." Rosalie said slowly as if unsure. Edward just rolled his eyes at her.

_**The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door. **_**Their mother was calling for them. **_**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train. Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. **_

_**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter **__**P **__**on it. **_**Percy, being who he is, began right away explaining once again how he being a prefect and that they had two compartment to themselves he had to leave and the twin being who they were, didn't allow Percy to get to far before they teased him about how he maybe mention that he was prefect once or twice a minute all summer long but their mother being what she was , ignore all this. She kissed Percy goodbye on the cheek.**

**Then she turned to the twins telling them to behave this year, that if she got one more owl telling her that they've blown up a toilet or – but the twins had never blown up a toilet and thanked their mother for the idea.**

"**I have got to meet these twins!" Emmett shouted.**

**They then told their mother that; that boy they had just met was Harry Potter and they wondered if he remember that night and what You-know-who looked like. She quickly forbid the twins from asking such questions and kissed them all goodbye and sent them on the train.**

"How much you want to bet Ron asks him?" Jasper asked the family.

"Surely he wouldn't after his mother forbid it." Esme said.

"She had forbidden the twins not Ron." Jasper told her.

"Yes, well he would know that it applied to him too."

"So you'll bet?" Jasper asked. He had never bet with his mother before and not really sure if he should now. He look toward Edward asked him silently what he should do, but Edward just shrugged at him. Emmett was no help, just grinning at him and Carlisle's face was a mask of neutrality. The rest were either looking at him with surprise or horror that he would bet with Esme over what a mother would do. He was beginning to wish that he had left his big mouth shut when Esme said. "No, I don't want to bet." He let out a huge but quiet sigh of relief while his brothers and sisters silently sent their amusement at him.

_**The three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry. **_**They promise to send her loads of owls and a toilet seat. **_**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. **__[Aw Harry, you watched Ginny until she disappeared (_Ron_)] [Shut it (_Harry_)]__** Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to — but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind. **_

_**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in, **_**asking if anyone was sitting in the seat opposite Harry.** _**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose. **_**The twins arrived and invited Ron to see Lee Jordan's giant tarantula. **___[Gits! (_Ron_)] [Well, if you had gone with them then they couldn't have played the trick of you holding the box. (_Hermione_)] [Woman! Sometimes your logic just amazes me! (_Ron_)] _**One** **of** **the twins introduced themselves and Ron. **_[Did they do it right? (_Ginny)_] [One of them just said their names without pointing out which was who. (_Harry_)] [That was Fred – um – yeah that was Fred. (_Ron_)] _**They left and Ron proceeded to do what his mother had forbid. **_[Well, she had forbid the twins. (_Ron_)] [She was talking to all of us, Ron. (Ginny)] [Yeah, but she was only looking to Fred and George. (_Ron_)] [Now we know that when forbidding the cousin twins to use both names and look at them both. (_Harry_)] [Too true. (_Ron_)]_

"Is that why you don't stop, Emmett until I use your name?" Esme asked incredulous.

"How long have you been my mother and you're just now figuring that out?" he returned. She didn't know whether to yell or laugh at him so she just shook her head.

**He asked about Harry's scar and Harry pulled back his bangs to show him the lightning scar. Ron asked if that was where You-Know-Who got him. Yes, Harry told him but he didn't remember anything but a green light. **_[Oh, Harry you remembered the green light from the killing curse. (Ginny)]__**He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again. **_

**Harry began to eagerly ask Ron questions for he found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him. **_[Really, mate. Way back then. (_Ron_)] [Of course, Ron. You were the first wizard I had met my age and I could talk to you without hiding the fact that I was clueless because you didn't seem to care. (Harry)] _**He asked Ron if all his family were wizards. Ron told him all but his mother's second cousin who was an accountant but they didn't talk about him.**

"They didn't talk about him?" Esme questioned.

"That was probably because he was accountant." Emmett joked.

"I hope so. It seems sad to drop a family member because they may not have magic."

"It seems as having magic ability is just too important to them" Carlisle agreed.

_**The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. **_**Ron asked him what it was like living with muggles. What they were like.**

"Horrible." Rosalie stated and Nessie gave a short giggle before she read the next line.

_"__**Horrible,"**_** he told Ron. **_**"Well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." **__"__**Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. **__"__**I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." **_

"Looks like someone has low self-esteem." Emmett joked.

"He has a point though." Bella sympathized. "It's hard to shine while being overshadowed by everyone around you."

"You don't feel that way do you, Bella." Esme asked worried.

"Of course not!" Bella told her surprised. "I'm the one to out shine them all." Pointing to her siblings. They laughed, while Edward hugged her, proud.

_**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. **__"__**His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead." **__[Should have thrown him over the garden fence when they gave him to me. (_Ron_)] [Shush Ron…did you really think of doing that? (_Hermione_)] [Yeah, another hand-me-down. I thought should just toss him but hey it was a pet wasn't he. Couldn't take care of himself, could he. (_Ron_)]_

"Whoa, wonder what the rat did to him?" Emmett laughed.

"Probably bite him." Rosalie dismiss it

Jasper thought it was more than that and Edward agreed with him.

_**Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up. **_**He told Ron that until Hagrid told him, he didn't know about being a wizard, his parents, or Voldemort. Ron was shocked and impressed that Harry said you-know-who's name but Harry explain that he wasn't brave or anything he just didn't know he shouldn't. **_[That's not true, you know. (_Hermione_)] [What? I didn't know not to say the name. (_Harry_)] [But I think that right from the beginning you made the decision not to fear the name. and that is why you used it. (_Hermione_)] [I never decided that. (_Harry_)] [Maybe not consciously but you never really call him anything but Voldemort – unless the people around you started freaking out (_Ron_)]_

"How could they fear a name?" Rosalie asked puzzled.

"Fear of the name will often increase the fear of the thing itself." Carlisle explained.

"This guy must have been really terrifying to begin with." Jacob said.

"That possible, but they probably began to fear what they would hear following the hearing of his name." Carlisle agreed. "Like, Voldemort has killed your family."

There was a long moment of silence than Emmett shudder. "Yeah, that'll do it."

**Harry told Ron that he had loads to learn and that he would be the worst in class. Ron told him not to worry because loads of people came from muggles families and they learned quick enough. **_[Some even quicker, huh Hermione. (Ron)] [Shh! (Hermione)]_

"She one of the quick ones, I bet." Esme smiled.

"More than likely, quicker." Edward laughed.

_**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. **_

_**He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry **__— __**but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. **_

_**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. **_**Ron asked if he was hungry and Harry told him that he was starving.**

"I bet he was, poor kid." Emmett said.

_**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef…" **__[You know she gave me corned beef every year and every year I asked for something different. (_Ron_)]_

"That'll help with his feeling of being over shadowed." Edward said.

"She did have seven children, Edward." Esme defended her fellow mother.

"She only had five at this point." Edward argued back.

"She probably got everyone's wrong." Bella added.

**Harry offer to trade for a sandwich but Ron told him that they were dry, he wouldn't want one. Then he explained that she doesn't have much time with five of them. Harry just shared with Ron. He never had anything to share before, it was a nice feeling. They ate all the pasties then began to work their way through the candy. It the first time Harry had seen these candies, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.**

"Every flavor?" Edward said, doubting it.

_[You know, George still swears he got a booger-flavored one. (_Ron_)]_

"Eww, gross!" Bella cried.

_[So, what flavors did you get that first time? (_Ginny_)] [Bleaargh – Sprout! (_Ron_)] [I got toast, coconut, strawberry, curry, um, grass…coffee, sardine and a gray one that was black pepper. (_Harry_)] [That was brave of you to eat a gray one. (_Ginny_)]_

"I'll say!" Bella agreed.

_[Well, I only nibble on one end but that was enough. (_Harry_)]_

**Although Ron loves chocolate it was the cards that made them special. Each Chocolate Frog has a card of a famous with or wizard to collect. Ron had about five hundred at the time but was still missing a few. [**_How many do you have now, Ron? (_Harry_)] [Shut it. (_Ron_)] [I should let you know that most of those you will read about in this letter are now on a Chocolate Frog card. (_Hermione_)]_

"You can ask the letter later for the listing of the witches and wizards too." Esme told her husband. He smiled at her, she knew him so well.

**The first card Harry got was of Dumbledore. It **_**showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache.**__**Harry turned over his card and read: **_

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **_

_**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS **_

_**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. **_

"Wait a minute. What year is this happening?" Jacob asked. The letter answered before anyone could. **[1991]** "That means Dumbledore could be over a hundred by then."

"Maybe these witches and wizards are long lived." Carlisle said thoughtfully. His family smiled another thing for Carlisle to research.

_**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. **_

"He disappeared from the card?'" Jasper exclaimed.

**Harry exclaimed that he was gone and Ron told him that he couldn't expect him to hang around all day. Harry then explained to Ron that the people in the Muggle pictures didn't move. Which Ron found to be weird.**

"The things we find common place in our world, the Muggle world, they find amazing." Carlisle said, amused.

"And vice versa" Alice added.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed.

_**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose.**_

"Wow! I thought they were just myths." Bella said.

"I wonder if the legends of Merlin are true." Edward said.

"Which one? They are so many out there." Bella asked him.

"And what about Morgana? Was she as evil as she was written?" Bella asked. "Oh, did the letter answer that?" she asked when she heard the familiar popping sound.

"No." Nessie answered "It just says…** [Unable to give such a detailed answer: must use original source material.]** Guess the answer was too big for the charm to work right."

_**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. **_

_**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful. **_**It was Neville; he had lost his toad again. They of course had not seen it and Harry being helpful told him that it will turn up.**

"That didn't seem too helpful." Jacob said.

"She was being sarcastic, dog." Rosalie pointed out.

**So Neville left. While I being helpful went with Neville to search for his toad. **_[How is that being helpful? Dragging him to do the same thing. (_Ron_)] [At least I tried, Ron. (_Hermione_)] [Is it not crazy to do the same thing over again and expect a difference? (_Ron_)] [Epstein said that first (_Hermione_)] [Who is that and what's he got to do with you being crazy? (_Ron_)] [I'm not and he's – (_Hermione_)] [Shut it! (_Ginny_)] [Sorry. (_Ron_)] [Yes, sorry. (_Hermione_)] [How did you do that! (_Harry_)] [Mom voice (_Ginny_)]_

"_Mom voice?" Esme questioned innocently. _

"_Oh no!" Emmett began. "Don't give us that. You know what that is. All woman, whether a mom or not has it." He continued to rant "And you use it too and not just against kids either. You all…"_

"_Emmett." Rosalie said softly but firmly._

"_See." He pointed out and then fell quiet while the rest laughed._

**Ron had told Harry that he wouldn't want to bring a toad but he was bringing Scabbers so he wasn't one to talk, the rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. **_[He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference. (_Ron_)] [Hush! (_Hermione_)]_

"Did she just hush her husband for that?" Alice asked.

"You know, I don't think she was talking to her husband just then." Edward said.

"Who then?" Bella asked.

"Someone about to give away something she doesn't want us to know yet." Edward explained.

"Something about the rat?" Jasper asked. "What could a rat do?"

"In that world who knows." Edward told him.

**Ron was preparing to show Harry a spell when Neville and I returned. So I sat down and asked to see him do magic **

_**He cleared his throat.**_** And said:**

_"__**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."**_

_**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep. **_

**I asked if he was sure it was a real spell because it was not a very good one, was it. I told them that I had done a few simple spell for practice and how they worked for me. I was very nervous because nobody in my family's magical at all and it was such a surprise when I got my letter, I was please of course, Hogwarts being the very best school, but I had never interacted with magical children before and I become very snooty and talked a lot and very fast when I'm out of my element. **_[Oh, Hermione! (_Ron_)] [It's okay, Ron. (_Hermione_)] [No it's not, Hermione. We acted like prats to you, but – (_Harry_)] [But we were children, boys, we didn't know better. (_Hermione_)] _**I told them about how I had read all my course books and gotten extra books to learn about the world I was about to enter. They, of course, looked stunned that someone would study before they even got to school.**

"I would be too!" Jacob laughed.

_**Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. **_**We introduced ourselves to each other and I told Harry how I had read about him in the extra books I had gotten. He seemed so dazed to learn he was in books. I then asked if they knew which house they would be in. I told them that I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw but I hoped that I would be in Gryffindor as it sounded to be the best. Of course that the house that Dumbledore was in. I then told them that they needed to change because we were nearly there, and then I left taking Neville, toadless, with me. Harry and Ron discuss which house they would be in. Ron told Harry that everyone in his family had been or was in Gryffindor, so if got in there no big deal but he didn't want to be placed in Slytherin. That's the house that Voldemort had been in. Ron wished that whatever house he got in that I wasn't in it. **_[Is there anything you didn't tell her, mate? (_Ron_)] [Umm…I don't think so. (_Harry_)] [Gleesh, it's a wonder she even talks to me let alone – (_Ron_)] [RON! (_Hermione_)] [I wasn't – (_Ron_)] [I never can tell anymore. You becoming more and more liked George. (_Hermione_)]_

Once again only one of the twins is mention, Jasper notes.

_**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school. **_**Ron told him that Charlie was in Romania studying dragons and Bill was in Africa doing something for Gringotts. Ron then told Harry about how someone tried to rob a high security vault. Harry stared, and then asked what had happen to him but that was what so surprising, nothing, he hadn't been caught. It had to have been a powerful dark wizard to get around Gringotts, they didn't get anything but everyone was scared that Voldemort was behind it. **

"Mmmm." Jasper hummed.

"What?" Edward asked him, but Jasper just shook his head.

_**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying. **__[See. (Hermione)]_

**Ron asked Harry what his Quidditch team was and Harry had to confess that he didn't know any and that he didn't really know what it. So Ron **_**was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or **_**me **_**this time. **__[You're not going to explain it now? (_Ron_)] [I told you, Ron, I would explain it later in the letter. (_Hermione_)] [Yea, this is later. (_Ron_)] [Later, Ron. (_Hermione_)] [When? (_Ron_)] [Before the first game. (_Hermione_)] [You got to do it sooner than that. (_Ron_)] [You really think so? (_Hermione_)] [Yeah. (_Ron_)] [Okay but later, okay? (_Hermione_)] [Okay. (_Ron_)]_

"I beginning to wonder what this game is liked." Emmett said.

"Just beginning?" Edward asked him.

_**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. **_

"Malfoy." Rosalie and Jacob said, menacingly.

"The git." Nessie told them solemnly.

_**He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley**__. _**He asked if it was true, that Harry Potter was in this compartment. He asked Harry if that was him. Harry told him yes, but he was more interested in the other boys with Malfoy**. _Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.__ [That's what they were. (_Harry_)] [Yeah, the git never went anywhere without them. (_Ron_)] _**He carelessly introduced them as Crabbe and Goyle and himself as Draco Malfoy. **_**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him **_**and said to him.**

_**"**__**Think my name's funny, do you? **_

"I do too!" Emmett laughed.

_**No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**_

"How rude this little boy is!" Esme exclaimed.

_**He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." **_

_**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. **_

_**"**__**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. **_

_**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. **_**He told Harry that he needed to be careful or he would go the same way as his parents if he wasn't politer. That if hung around with riffraff like the Weasleys and Hagrid it'll rub off on him.**

"Why that – that boy!" Nessie cried, while her family smiled at her. She huffed then went back to reading the letter.

_**Both Harry and Ron stood up. **_**They were ready to fight Malfoy and the others**

"Oh, they shouldn't try to do magic yet." Esme said worried. "Someone could get hurt."

"I don't think that's the kind of fighting she meant." Alice told her.

**unless they got out. They were acting more brave than they felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than them. **_**Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle **_

"Hey, the rat was good for something." Jacob said.

— _**Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later,**_** I**_** had come in. **_

_**"**__**What **__**has **__**been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail. **_

_**"**__**I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep." **_

_**And so he had. **_

"That rat sure sleeps a lot." Nessie said.

"Well, it's probably pretty old if it used to belong to his brother first." Edward explained. Jasper looked sharply at that.

_**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. **_**Ron told him how his father didn't believe the Malfoy's fathers story of coming back to his senses after being bewitched by Voldemort. Malfoy didn't need excuse to go over to the Dark Side.**

"She capitalized it. Like it was an actual place." Bella noticed.

"Maybe to them it is." Alice said.

**I told them again that they needed to get their robes on because I had asked the conductor and he told me that we were nearly there. Ron glared at me until I left them alone to change.**

"Sounds like someone was eager to get there." Alice smiled.

_**Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them. **_

_**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." **_

"Boy, I wish someone would handle our luggage when we traveled." Jasper said, unthinkingly. Alice shot him a look while the others laughed.

_**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" **_

_**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. **_**We got our first sight of Hogwarts as we came around the bend. **_[We have to bring them that way the first time we show them Hogwarts (_Hermione_)] [We don't even know if we'll get a letter from them, let alone a visit. (_Ron_)] [Don't be silly, Ronald. Of course they'll write – you will won't you? (_Hermione_)]_

"We are, aren't we?" Nessie asked anxiously.

"Well, I don't know yet." Edward began when he was interrupted surprisingly by Rosalie.

"Yeah, we are."

"We are?" questioned her husband.

"Yes, we can't be rude, Emmett." She snapped.

_**There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. **_**There were no more than four to a boat so Neville and I followed Ron and Harry into their boat. Than with a word from Hagrid**_**the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. **_**As we reached the cliff Hagrid yelled for us to put our heads down **_**and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. **_**Hagrid found Neville's toad in the boat as he help us out.**

"Maybe he should put a leash on that toad." Nessie joked.

_**Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. **_**Hagrid checked to see if Neville still had his toad then **raised **he a gigantic fist and knocked three times on that castle door.** _**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. **__[Professor McGonagall (Harry)]_

_**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. **_

**Professor McGonagall gives the same speech each year to the first years; **_**"**__**Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. **_

_**"**__**The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. **_

_**"**__**The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." **_

"Oh, I bet that gave them a much needed boost of confidence."

_**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. **__[So, when did you give that up as a lost cause? (_Ginny_)] [The day after married you. (_Harry_)] [What? (_Ginny_)] [Well, I needn't to worry about it anymore then, did I? (_Harry_)]_

The Cullen girls 'aww'ed while the guys rolled their eyes making sure that their woman didn't see them do it.

_**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. **_**Harry asked Ron about how we were sorted into our houses. Ron didn't know but Fred told him that it was some sort of test that hurt a lot.**

"But he was just joking, right?" Nessie asked worried.

_**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet —what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue.**_

"How did the teacher know it was him?" Emmett wondered.

_**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed. **_**While we were waiting for the professor to come back we were startle by the Hogwarts ghosts.**

"Ghosts?" Rosalie asked faintly. While Bella thought to herself 'There another to mark off the list of make-believe.'

**The Fat Friar and Sir Nick were arguing about Peeves. **_[I'll explain about the ghosts and Peeves when I tell you about the first feast (_Hermione_)]_** when Sir Nick notice all of us standing there. He asked what we were doing there but no one answered.**

"Too nervous, I suspect." Carlisle murmured in sympathy.

**The Fat Friar smiled asked if we were about to be sorted and few of us nodded mutely.**

"Her, of course." Edward laughed

"Harry too, I bet." Bella added.

_**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall**_, _**had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables,**_

"Oh wow." Alice said dreamily. And everyone looked at her and knew, somehow, someway, some day – Alice was going to do that.

_**where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.**_ **It was bewitched to look like the night sky. **_**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. **_

"Wow, that must have been amazing." Alice whispered, the others nodded.

_**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. **_

The Cullens laughed, all but Esme she wouldn't have let it in her house either. Well, at least not without a good reason.

**Everyone was now staring at the hat. The first years were wondering what it had to do with the sorting. **_[I thought maybe we had to pull a rabbit out of it. (_Harry_)] _

"Nothing up my sleeve!" Emmett laughed waving an arm in the air. The others laughed with him.

_[Why would you pull a rabbit out of a hat? (_Ron_)]_

The Cullens laughed slightly.

_[It's a Muggle magic trick, Ron. (_Harry_)] [I'll explain it to you later. (_Hermione_)]_

_**For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing: **_

_**"**__**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, / But don't judge on what you see, / I'll eat myself if you can find / A smarter hat than me. / You can keep your bowlers black, / Your top hats sleek and tall, / For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat / And I can cap them all. / There's nothing hidden in your head / The Sorting Hat can't see, / So try me on and I will tell you / Where you ought to be. / You might belong in Gryffindor, / Where dwell the brave at heart, / Their daring, nerve, and chivalry / Set Gryffindors apart; / You might belong in Hufflepuff, / Where they are just and loyal, / Those patient Hufflepuffs are true / And unafraid of toil; / Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, / if you've a ready mind, / Where those of wit and learning, / Will always find their kind; / Or perhaps in Slytherin / You'll make your real friends, / Those cunning folk use any means / To achieve their ends. / So put me on! Don't be afraid! / And don't get in a flap! / You're in safe hands (though I have none) / For I'm a Thinking Cap!" **_

_**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him. **_

"So what house do you think they were sorted into?" Emmett asked.

"They are all Gryffindors." Edward answered firmly.

"How do you figure?" Jasper asked.

"Well, they didn't even flinch when they realize what Bella and I were."

"But that could be because they were used to being near vampires.'

"I don't think so. Harry was the only one who recognized what we were."

"The others were startled but not frighten when he revealed what we were." Bella added.

"Well, we know that they are not in Slytherin." Emmett told them.

"Yeah, but I bet that, that Malfoy is and not just because of his family." Rosalie joined.

"Yeah, and they're not duffers so that lets out Hufflepuff."

"Jacob!" Bella cried. He just shrugged and smiled at her.

"Hermione seems to be very intelligent she may be a Ravenclaw." Carlisle entered the debate.

"True," Edward agreed. "But I think that they are all in the same house."

"It would make it easier for them to become friends if they are together." Jasper said.

"Yeah, but I think it's because they are all brave that they will be together in Gryffindor." Bella finished firmly.

_**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. **_**She told us that she would call our name than we would sit on the stool while the hat decided which house we would be in. the first one call, Hannah Abbot, went to Hufflepuff. Almost every other house had at least one person **_[Ravenclaw's first Terry Boot and Slytherin's was Millicent Bulstrode. (_Hermione_)] _**before Gryffindor got its first**_ [Don't you remember who it was, Hermione? (_Harry_)] [Yes, of course I do (_Hermione_)] [So aren't you going mention her, you did the others. (_Harry_)] [What? Why wouldn't – (_Ron_)] [It's Lavendar, okay? (_Hermione_)] [Oh…yeah…okay. (_Ron_)]_

"Oh! Oh! Ex-girlfriend!" Emmett laughed

**each table cheered to welcome each student.**

_**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. **_

"That's so horrible" Esme whispered.

_**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. **_**When it was finally my turn I almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat on my head I was so excited. The hat debated with himself whether to put me in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but decided that Gryffindor was the best house for me. **_[I remember panicking. What if I wasn't chosen at all? What if I sat there with the hat over my eyes for ages, before it was jerk off and I was sent back on the train because there had obviously been a mistake? (Harry)]_

_**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter**_. _**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" **_

"Of course." Sneered Rosalie.

_**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now…**_, _**and then, at last — **_**Harry was called**_**. Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. **__[The hat had a hard time deciding for me. It thought that I had plenty of courage and not a bad mind. And talent too with a thirst to prove myself. He asked me where he should put me. (Harry)] [It did? What did you say? (Ron)][Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. (Harry)][It listened? (Hermione)] [He told me that I could be great and that Slytherin would help me on the way to greatness, no doubt about that but I was sure then better be Gryffindor! (Harry)]_

_**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet**__. [I was so relieved to be chosen and not put in Slytherin that I didn't at all. (_Harry_)]__** Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water. **_

"Ugh!" Rosalie cried.

"What?" Jacob laughed. "Kinda like when you guys touch me."

"Is it really that bad?" Esme asked worried.

"Nah, really only when Rosalie does." He reassured her.

"I don't touch you!" Rosalie protested.

"Yeah, Thank God." Jacob told her.

_**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. **_

Why is he wearing that? Jasper wondered.

**Ron was not the last but nearly.** _**He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" **__[What did the hat say to you? (_Ginny_)] ['Ah, another Weasley but I know where to put you. (_Ron_)] [What did it mean by the 'but'? (_Hermione_)] [Because it was his courage not his name that sent him to Gryffindor. (_Harry_)] [What did the hat say to you, Ginny? (_Ron_)] [You can't be a Weasley, you're a girl! I told him of course I was. Then he told me like my brother before me I was Gryffindor. (_Ginny_)] [Brother or brothers? (_Harry_)] [Brother. He meant you, Ron. (_Ginny_)] [You can't know that. (_Ron_)] [Yes, I can. (_Ginny_)]_

"How could she know that?" Nessie asked puzzled.

"I think that she knew what the hat did." Jacob explained to her. "That it would take a special kind of courage to be Harry Potter's friends.

"Like the same kind of courage it takes to become a member of this family." Carlisle said as he smiled at Jacob then at Bella. Bella would have been as red as Jacob if she could still do that.

_**Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him. **_

_**Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. **_

"Which was probably true." Carlisle said.

**He welcomed all the new student and all the returning one as well. He just had a few word for us before the banquet and they were. ** _**Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! **_

"What?" Jasper asked confused.

"Was he being serious?" Edward asked.

"Of course not!" Emmett shouted as Jacob laughed.

_**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. **__[I asked Percy if he was mad and he told me that he was a genius but yes a bit mad. (Harry)]_

_**The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. **_

"Yum!" Jacob cried.

"UGH!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Do they put that much out for each meal?"

**[Only for the opening and closing feast does the school try to have each child's favorite.]**

"So someone likes to eat peppermint humbug for dinner!" Emmett laughed.

"What are peppermint humbugs?" Nessie asked.

**[A Muggle hard sucking candy made with sugar, peppermint oil and different types of gum substances. **(1)**]**

_**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. **_

**The resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington****, was introducing himself to Harry when Ron interrupted by saying he knew that he was Nearly Headless Nick. **

"Nearly headless?" Jasper asked. "How could he be nearly headless?"

**When asked how he could be nearly headless, he told us;**

"_**Like **__**this**__**," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, **_**that he hoped that the new Gryffindors would help win the house championship as Gryffindor has never gone so long without winning and that**__**the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost was becoming almost unbearable about it. **_**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. **_

"Alright!" cheered Emmett.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Jacob but this time the letter didn't answer.

"Maybe it will be in the letter later." Edward told him.

_**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding… **_

"Ugh! Is she going to say what they eat at every meal?" moaned Rosalie.

"Probably." Bella answered her.

_**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families. **_**Seamus is a half and half as he calls it. His mom is a witch but didn't tell his dad until after they were married.**

"Bewitched!" Emmett shouted.

"What?" several people question.

"You know, the TV show, Samantha, Darrin, oh come on!"

**Neville told how he being raised by his grandmother**

"Oh, the poor boy." Esme murmured. "He lost his parents too."

**and how his family thought that he had no magic until his Great-Uncle Algie was hanging him by his ankles out an upstairs window at eight years of age when his Great Auntie Enid offer his uncle a meringue and he accidentally let go.**

"Oh my God!" Rosalie cried.

**But he bounced all the way down the garden and into the road.**

Jacob and Emmett were trying to smother their laughter, knowing it would really piss Rosalie off but were not successful especially not Jacob because he didn't really care if he piss Rosalie off but when the side of his head was slapped and the sweet young voice cried out "That's not funny. He could have been seriously hurt!" he shut up immediately.

**His family, of course, was really pleased. His uncle was so happy that he brought Neville the toad.**

_**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead. **_

"I wonder what that was about." Carlisle questioned.

"That scar was the result of a curse that failed to kill him, right?" Edward asked him.

"Yes, I would assume so."

"So why would it suddenly hurt after ten years?"

"How do you know this is the first time?" Bella asked Edward.

"Hermione would have mentioned it before."

"So you think the greasy teacher did something?"

"Or the turban." Edward joked.

_**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look — a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all. **_

"So maybe he did do something?" Jasper said.

"But why would this teacher not like Harry?" Esme asked. "Harry doesn't even know who he is."

**Harry asked Percy who that teacher was and discovered Snape was his name and that he knew a lot about the Dark Arts and wants to be the Defense against the Dark Art teacher but Dumbledore wanted him to stay as the potion teacher.** _**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. **_

_**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. **_**He gave out a few start of term notices:**

_**"**__**First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." **_

"They end up in that forest." Jasper told everyone.

_**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**_

_**"**__**I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." **_

"And they end up in the third-floor corridor too." Jasper added.

_**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. **_**He asked if Dumbledore was serious and Percy believed he was but upset that he didn't tell the prefect the reason why. ****Then of course we had to sing the school song. **_**Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. **_**We were to pick our favorite tune **

"What? They sang it with different tunes." Edward exclaimed, very surprised. "How is that even possible? They would get terribly confused and totally mess up the song."

_**And the school bellowed: /**__**"**__**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, /Teach us something please, /Whether we be old and bald /Or young with scabby knees, /Our heads could do with filling /With some interesting stuff, /For now they're bare and full of air, /Dead flies and bits of fluff, /So teach us things worth knowing, /Bring back what we've forgot, /just do your best, we'll do the rest, /And learn until our brains all rot." **_

Jasper and Emmett were singing along with two different tunes when Alice and Nessie joined in with tunes of their own but when Bella began to sing too Edward pounded his forehead on the table as his family laughed at him.

_**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.**_

"Oh God." Edward moaned with his head still resting on the table.

_**Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. **_

_**"**__**Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" **_

_**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. **_

_**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. **_**It was peeves, a poltergeist.**_**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. **_**He called us Ickle Firsties. **_**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. **_**Percy told him to go away or the Baron would hear about this. The Baron was the only one who had any control over him. **_**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed. **_

_**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. **_**She asked for the password, which was Caput Drconis, **_**and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**_

_**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. **_

_**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once. Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban,**_

The turban again Jasper thought.

_**which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once,**_

"Talking to him." Jasper said.

"What?" Edward asked him.

"She keeps mentioning the turban. This Harry is observant there must be something about this teacher with the turban…"

"Quirrell"

"That he notice but it didn't fully register with him."

"What though?"

"That I don't know."

_**because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it — then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold — there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking. **_

"Maybe the teacher was there when Harry's parents were killed but nobody knew." Jacob suggested.

"That's possible." But Jasper was not sure that was it.

_**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**_

"OK. That page is done." Nessie said.

"I'll read." Jacob said. "I'm curious to see what happens next."

Me too everyone thought but no one said anything just waited for Jacob to turn the paper over and to begin to read.

**Ending notes:**

**Referenced from the website WiseGEEK.**

**It should be noted at even if it is not in **_**italics bold text **_**that it did not come directly from the book or the movie even. Sometimes even what the Cullen say, I got from the book.**


	7. Chapter 7

Been too long… Sorry…

This chapter is compiled from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone; chapter 9 'The Potions Master', chapter 10 'The Midnight Dual'

The letter is in **bold text**, the answers are in **[bold text]**, direct quotes from Ms Rowling's books are in _**italics bold text**_, comments from the Potter gang are in _[plain italics text]_ and words spoken and action taken by the Cullens are in plain text.

**It should be noted at even if it is not in **_**italics bold text **_**that it did not come directly from the book or the movie even. Sometimes even what the Cullen say, I got from the book. In other words pretty much everything was inspired by the books or the movies.**

**Disclaimer: Ms Myers owns Edward and all, Ms Rowling owns Harry and his lot, I own the mistakes and God owns the glory.**

Chapter 7 Page 4

Jacob took the paper that was in front of Nessie flipped it over. Not breaking with tradition, he too left it on the table.

"Oh, look!" cried Nessie pointing to the tree in front of her. Everyone, so intense on the letter, never noticed that the white owl had returned and was perch on a branch of the Japanese Maple.

"Wow that is one quiet bird." Jacob said, awed while the other nodded their agreement.

_**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes. **_

"He doesn't want to be stared at." Rosalie said faintly. Her brothers and sisters smirked while Emmett silently dared them to say something. None did.

_**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: **_

"How huge is this school?" Carlisle asked himself.

[_Did you count them, Hermione? (_Ron_)] [No, course not, Ron. It's in – (_Hermione_)] [Hogwarts, A History! (_Apparentlyeveryone_)] __**wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. **_

"Is this place alive?" Edward wondered.

"There should be a map of the place." Jasper said.

"Does sound as if the kids could get lost quite easily." Carlisle agreed.

_**The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other,**_

"The portraits can leave their paintings!" Alice cried.

_**and the coats of armor could walk.**_

"Probably."

_**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" **_

"Why would they let him stay?" Esme wondered.

"There must be some lesson the kids learn dealing with him." Carlisle told her.

"Yeah, teach the kids young how to deal with an as…"

"Jacob!" Bella shouted.

"I expect your right." Carlisle added.

_**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing. **_

_**Filch owned a cat, **_

"A cat." growled the dog.

_**a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give the cat a good kick. **_

"I'll do it!" Jacob cried.

"Since when do you hate cats?" Bella asked amused.

"Oh, for about five years now."

_**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout,**_

"Sprout!" Emmett laughed. "The teacher that teaches them about plants is called Sprout!"

_**where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic,**_

everyone looked at Carlisle, knowing he would not find this class boring.

_**which was the only one taught by a ghost.**_

In fact most of them wouldn't be if taught by a ghost, 

_**Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on **_

but then again maybe they would.

_**while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. **_

The guys laughed while the ladies aww'ed.

_**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.**_** She told us that transfiguration was a complex and dangerous magic**

"Then aren't they a little young?" Esme worried.

**and anyone messing around will leave and not be allowed back. **_**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. **_

"Good." Esme said.

_**After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. **_

_**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire **_

The Cullens laughed. "Doesn't that means he doesn't know his subject matter?" Jasper pointed out.

"Hey, that's right!" Emmett agreed.

"Why would they have someone who didn't know his stuff – teach?" Edward asked.

"Good question." Jasper muttered.

_**he'd met in Romania **_

"Maybe he met the brothers." Carlisle explained. "That may be why he has false information about vampires. The Romanian brothers are responsible for a lot of the misinformation out there." Carlisle always wanted to give people the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes, but shouldn't he, being an expert, know the difference?" Edward asked him. Carlisle could help but agree.

_**and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather;**_

"He does seem to be relulent to share his experiences fully." Carlisle mused.

_**for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. **_

_**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start**__. [Oy! (_Ron_)]_

"Why didn't the parents teach them?" Rosalie asked.

"I imagine that some did. But maybe learning magic before a certain age may not be safe. So parents restricted them." Carlisle speculated.

"Or maybe they just let them play at magic." Alice said. "I bet it strengthen as they age."

"And with learning." Carlisle agreed.

"It looks like they do most of their magic with a wand and they don't get their wands until age eleven." Jasper pointed out

"This Harry was doing magic without a wand." Jacob argued.

"They called that accidental magic…uncontrolled." Jasper said.

"They also said that the accidental magic he did was exceptional." Edward added. "So Harry must have a strong talent to begin with."__

_**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. **_**Friday was our first day of potion class **_[Yeah, and it had to be a double class. (_Harry_)] [With the Slytherins (_Ron_)]_

"And with a teacher that hates Harry." Bella added.

_**Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. **_

"Aww, his owl visited him." Nessie cooed, looking at the snow white owl resting in the tree. While the others wondered how the owl knew to visit.

_**This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. **_

"You know, I'd find that kinda gross, if I still ate food." Alice announced. Jasper looked questioningly at her. "Owl spit." She explained simply while the others laughed at her.

_**Harry tore it open at once. **_**It was a note from Hagrid inviting him to tea later that afternoon. Harry scribbled 'yes, please.' on the back of the note and send it off with Hedwig. **_**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far. At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry — he **__**hated **__**him.**_

"But why?" Nessie cried.

_**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. **_**But unlike Flitwick he was not pleased to have Harry in his class. He called Harry 'our new celebrity' **_[Like I had been seeking frame at one and a half. (_Harry)] _**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. **_**He also had a first year beginning of the term speech. **

_**"**__**You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. **__**"**__**As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death **__**— **__**if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." **_

"Well, he had me until the dunderhead part." Edward said.

_**More silence followed this little speech. **_**Harry and Ron looked at each other with their eyebrows raised, while I desperately wanted to prove I wasn't a dunderhead but right from the start it became clear Snape wasn't going to let us prove any such thing. He began to question Harry about his potion knowledge, about things that Harry couldn't have known even if he had read the whole potion book like I did. But that didn't stop him from taunting Harry about not opening a book before class **[_Which I did. (_Harry_)_]** He asked Harry what he would get if he added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood. **

"Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?" Jacob asked looking to Carlisle but Carlisle looked as stumped as Jacob was.

**Then he asked where one would look to find a bezoar. **_**Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in **__**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**__**? **_**Then asked what the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane.**

"Probably nothing." Edward said.

**Again Harry answered quietly that he didn't know just as he did for all the other questions but this time he added **[_I couldn't believe you lasted that long. I would have gotten mad and said something stupid after the second question. _(Ron)]_ [Well, frankly I didn't think of it until Hermione stood up. (_Harry_)]_

"What did he say!" Emmett wanted to know.

'**I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her.' A few people laughed, Seamus winked at Harry but Snape was not happy. He snapped at me to sit down, then he answered each question himself – **_**asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. **_**He took a point from Gryffindor House for Harry's cheek**__

_**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. **_

"Oh, that poor boy." Esme cried.

**Snape called him an idiot boy and cleared the spilled potion with a wave of his wand. Neville had added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. Snape send Neville to the hospital then rounded on Harry asking him why he didn't stop Neville, saying Harry must have wanted to make himself look good by letting Neville get wrong and then he took another point from Gryffindor.**

"What?" shouted several vampires around the table.

"That is totally unfair." Edward continued. "Harry is to do his own work and watch out for his classmate's work too?"

_**This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron. **_**And warned him that Snape would use anything to give him detention. **

"That sounds too true." Edward agreed.

_**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week **__**—**__**why **__**did Snape hate him so much? **_

"Why does this man seem to hate Harry so much?" Esme worried.

"He's evil." Rosalie spat.

"While I agree that he seems that way, there has to be more to it." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, it only seems to be only Harry that he picking on." Edward said.

"Maybe he's jealous of the frame he sneers at." Emmett suggested.

"That could be it." Edward agreed. "But I bet there more to it."

"Isn't there always more to it?" Bella asked.

**Ron told Harry to cheer up for Snape was always taking points off Fred and George. He also invited himself along to Hagrid's. **_[Oy! I asked if I could go! _(Ron)] _**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "**__**Back**__**, Fang —**__**back**__**." Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. **_**Hagrid welcomed them then let go **_**of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked. **_

"Yeah, but I bet for few seconds there Ron was scared shi…"

"Emmett!" both Bella and Esme yelled.

[_You know, I thought there for a second that Fang was bounding over to eat me. (_Ron_)] [Well, he did lick you. Maybe you don't taste good. (_Harry_)] [He tastes just fine. (_Hermione_)]_

"Oh, my gosh." whispered Bella. Emmett roared with laughter. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were controlling themselves but barely.

"What?" Nessie asked, causing Bella to throw Edward a panic look.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older." Jacob told her.

"Another one for when I'm older?"

"Yes."

"How old?'

"Six." Jacob told her.

"Six and a half." Bella said at the same time Edward said "Six and three quarters"

"Seven eights." Rosalie added.

"Older." Nessie sighed.

_[Hermione, little ears. (_Ginny_)] [What? – oh my gosh – I didn't mean – truly I didn't mean it that way. (_Hermione_)] [It's o.k. (_Ron_)] [Oh, Ron. What are they going to think? (_Hermione_)] [That you love me. (_Ron_)] [Huh? (_Harry_)] [Well, she defended me without thinking and you know Hermione – she is almost always thinking so – (_Ron_)] [So I open my mouth and stupid stuff comes out when I think of you? (_Hermione_)] [Right. (_Ron_)]_

**Harry introduced Ron to Hagrid and Hagrid told him how he spent half his life chasing his twin brothers away from the forest. **_[More like warning me not to do the same. (_Ron_)] [Didn't take. Did it? (_Harry_)] [Nope. (_Ron_)] _**He served rock cakes with the tea, the cakes**_** were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes. Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git." **_** He told them that he would like to introduce Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris to Fang **_[Like Mrs. Norris couldn't take Fang (_Ron_)] _**because she followed him everywhere he goes to the castle. He was sure Filch put her up to it.**

_**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students. **_**Harry told him how it seemed that Snape really hated him but Hagrid disagreed, asking why should he.**

"That's what I want to know." Edward said.

_**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that **_**and Hagrid changed the subject by asking Ron about his brother Charlie.**_**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the **__**Daily Prophet.**___** It was about a break-in at Gringotts. How it had happen on July 31 but nothing had been taken because that vault had been emptied that same day. But they were not going tell what had been in it, so they should keep their nose out of it if they knew what good for them.**

"Wow, these goblins are _so_ polite." Nessie said.

"Isn't July 31st the day Harry was there?" Jasper asked.

_**Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date. **_**Harry** **realized that it happen on his birthday and told Hagrid that it could have been happening while they were there.**

"Not while they were there but probably right after." Jasper spoke.

"You think it was the vault Hagrid empty too then." Edward asked him

"Yes, I do." Jasper answered.

_**There was no doubt about it; Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for? **_

"And Harry thought so too." Jasper added.

_**As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, **__[What did you do with them? (_Hermione_)] [I know I used one for a paper weight the entire time I was at Hogwarts. (_Ron_)] [That's disgusting. (_Hermione_)] [Why? It didn't even mold. (_Ron_)] [Hey! I dusted that! (_Ginny_)] __**Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**_

"So Hagrid knows why Snape hates Harry." Esme said.

"Yes, it would seem so." Carlisle agreed with her.

"But why wouldn't he tell Harry why?"

"Maybe he felt the reason would upset Harry more."

_**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. **_

"They're teaching them to fly a broom!" Emmett shouted.

"Of course, what did you expect they are witches after all?" Rosalie asked, puzzled

"I know, but it sounded stereotypical, I was a bit surprised." Emmett laughed.

"I bet Harry's a natural." Rosalie said, proudly.

**Harry was worried about making a fool of himself in front of Malfoy but Ron told him that he didn't know if he would or not as Malfoy went on about how good he was at Quidditch but Ron bet it was all talk.**_** He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else. **_

_**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. **_

"Oh, I'm sure!" Bella huffed.

_**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. **_

"Wouldn't he have been in trouble for that?" Edward asked

"Maybe he did get in trouble." said Esme.

"Yeah, he's not going to mention that part." Edward agreed, amused.

_**Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. **__[Now? (_Ron_)] [Soon. (_Hermione_)]__**Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball **_

"So there is more than one ball." Jasper mused.

"How many more, I wonder." Emmett said.

"We'll know soon." Edward told them.

"I also wonder if she is delaying telling to play her husband or us." Emmett said.

"Either one, it's working." Edward said.

"Uh huh, evil." Emmett muttered.

_**where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move. Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, **_

"Isn't he from a family of wizards?" Bella asked.

_**because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground. **_

"Maybe it's a good thing then." Rosalie agreed with Neville's grandmother if he had a lot of accidents on the ground maybe being in the air with only a broom stick holding him up wasn't a good idea.

_**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book — not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called **__**Quidditch Through the Ages**__**. **__[You thought the tips were stupid? (_Ginny_)] [Well, yeah. (_Ron_)][Kind of. (_Harry_)] [Why did you listen then? (_Hermione_)]__**Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. **__[I wonder if mommy dearest made those sweets herself or if she brought them. (_Ginny_)][Of course not! Dobby did them. (_Hermione_)] [Made them, packaged them, put them on an owl and send it on its way. (_Harry_)] [True, he probably even thought of doing it himself. (_Hermione_)]_

"Who is Dobby?" Alice asked.

"Probably their servant." Edward told her offhand.

"Yeah, but how would he know the name of Malfoy's servant?"

"Maybe they're friends now." Bella suggested.

"Nah!" most of her siblings disagreed.

"With the git?" her daughter asked her shocked.

"Well, maybe not." laughed Bella.

_**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. **_**It was a Remembrall, it turns red when you've forgotten something. **

"What good is that? It would be red all the time." Rosalie explained her reasoning. "Humans are always forgetting something."

**And soon as Neville picked it up it turned red. **_**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash. **_**She was told by Neville that Malfoy had taken his Remembrall.**_**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. **_**Just looking he told her.**

_**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. **_**She barked at us to step up to a broom, stick out our right hand and say 'UP', so we did.**

"Then what happen?" Emmett asked, excited.

_**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. **__[What did yours do, Ron? (_Ginny_)] [Shut up, Harry (_Ron_)] [It – ha – swung up and bopped him in the nose than lay flat again. (_Harry_)]__**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.**_

"Gleesh, there even a correct way to hold on to a broom?" Emmett laughed. "They have to teach them everything."

**We were to kick off from the ground hard, keeping our brooms steady, rise a few feet then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly but**

"Oh dear, what happen?" Esme worried about these kids now just as she worried about her own.

_**Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips **_**and**_** was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet, his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, **_**he**_** gasp, slip sideways off the broom and — WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. **_

"Oh, that poor boy!" Esme cried. "And don't any of you laugh!" She glared at each of her children. She saw a lot of bright eyes but each one either had their lips pressed tightly together or had bitten their lip to stop the laughter from escaping.

_**His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.**_

"So a broom can fly without a rider." Carlisle mused. "I wonder if a non-magic creature can fly one?"

**[A magical present must be in contact with the broom to begin a flight and to control the direction and speed of the broom.]**

_**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. **_**He had broken his wrist. She told us that we are not to move until she got back or we would be out of Hogwarts before any of us could say 'Quidditch'. **_**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. The other Slytherins joined in. **_**Most of Gryffindors tried to stick up for Neville but were teased for their effort. Malfoy had found Neville's Remembrall where it had fallen out his pocket onto the grass. It glittered in the sun**

"Like us!"

**As he held it up. Everyone stopped talking when Harry told Malfoy quietly to give it to him. Malfoy refused**

"Of course." Rosalie sneered.

**and smiled nastily. Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He planned to leave the Remembrall in a tree for Neville to find. He wasn't lying by the way he could fly well. Hovering near the top most branches of an oak he taunted Harry to come and get it. **_**Harry grabbed his broom. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him — and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — this was easy, this was **__**wonderful**__**.**_

"I knew he would be a good flyer!" Edward cheered.__

_**He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned. **__[Yeah, Malfoy knew you had never been on a broom before. He didn't expect you to get off the ground, let alone fly well. (_Ron_)] _**Harry told him to give it to him or he would knock Malfoy off his broom. Malfoy tried not to but he did look worried. **_**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping. **__[No Crabbe or Goyle up there to save him I told him. (_Harry_)] [Oh, I'm sure the same thought struck him. (_Ron_)] _**Shouting to catch it if he can, **_**he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. **_

The people around the table cheered.

**That was when we heard the shout and realize Professor McGonagall was running toward us shouting Harry's name and how never in all her time at Hogwarts – but we didn't find out what because she couldn't seem to find the words. **_**His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. He got to his feet, trembling. Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously. **_**We tried to defend Harry, explain what Malfoy had done but she wouldn't let us, just told Harry to follow her.**

"She's not going to punish him is she?" Esme asked, worried.

"He was helping a friend, he wouldn't have been punished for that." Carlisle gave her a reassuring smile and patted her hand. He didn't think this was leading to punishment but he didn't know what it was leading to.

_**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. **_

"They wouldn't expel him." Carlisle told Esme before she could voice her concerns.

_**He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep? **__[What you doing here, boy? (_Ron_)] [Kicked you out of that freak school, boy. (_Hermione_)] [Welcome home, Harry. We missed – Nah. (_Ginny_)] __**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag. **_

"Boy, he sure is pessimistic, isn't he?" Emmett laughed.

_**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside. **_**There she asked if she could borrow Wood for a moment and Harry wondered if Wood was a cane she was going to use on him.**

"What! She is not – "Esme began outraged.

"No, no." Carlisle interrupted. "I'm sure they don't beat the children there."

"Especially," Emmett added, "when most could curse you back."

"Yes, there is that too." Carlisle agreed.

"Wood is capitalize, so it probably someone's name." Jacob spoke, suddenly.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"She capitalized the 'W' both times she wrote it, so it's probably a name." he explained. "yup, he is." And continued to read before anyone could speak.

_**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry. Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard. **__**"**__**Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys. **_**She introduced Oliver Wood to Harry, and then told Oliver that she had found him a Seeker.**_**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. **_**She told him how Harry was a natural, how this was Harry's first time on a broom and that he had caught the thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Harry **_**didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs. **__[Told me that Charlie couldn't have done it (_Harry_)] [That's true. (_Ginny_)] [I don't know, Ginny. Charlie was a great player, he could have played for England. (_Ron_)] [But your brother wanted to chase dragons instead of golden stitches. (_Harry_)]_

"_What?" Emmett asked confused._

_[Will you please stop giving them clues about what Quidditch is about! (_Hermione_)] [Well, when are…(_Harry_)] [I said SOON! (_Hermione_)] _**Wood asked Harry if he had ever seen a game and McGonagall explained that Wood was the captain of the Gryffindor team. They discussed how Harry was build for a seeker, small and light. They would **_[Oy! Light and speedy! (_Harry_)]_** need to get him a decent broom and the need to bend the first year rule about how they would not allowed a broom. **_**Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. **__**Flattened **__**in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…" **_

_**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry. **_**And told him she wanted to hear that he was training hard or she may punish after all for flying in the first place. Then she smiled at him **_[She smiled at you?_(Ron)][_Yeah?_(Harry**)] **[_Blimey, I don't think she ever once smiled at me. _(Ron)]** and told him how his father would have been proud and that he had been an excellent Quidditch player himself. We were shocked at dinner when Harry explained what Professor McGonagall did when she pulled him in from the grounds. Ron was so surprise that the piece of steak and kidney pie was left half way to his mouth, he had forgotten it. **[_That's more of a shock than Harry making the team in his first year. _(Ginny)] [_What_? (Ron)] [_You forgetting food. _(Ginny)] **Harry was the youngest house player in about a century. Harry started training the following week. They were hoping to keep it a secret. Fred and George Weasley came by to congratulate him and to tell him they also were on the team, beaters.**

"And what are beaters?" Emmett asked, frustrated.

**[**_And who is doing the teasing now?_(Ron)]** telling Harry that we were sure to win the Quidditch cup this year. **_**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. **_**Malfoy was asking if Harry was having a last meal before getting the train back to the muggles. Harry told him he was a lot braver now he was back on the ground with his little friends at his side. **_**There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl. **_**Malfoy told him that he could take Harry anytime on his own. So he challenged Harry to a Wizard's duel, and then taunted him about not knowing what it was. Ron butted in saying that he was going to be Harry's second and asking who was his. After sizing up Crabbe and Goyle, he chose Crabbe and they decided to meet at midnight in the trophy room for that room was always left unlocked. Harry, of course, did not know what a Wizard's duel was and Ron had to explain what it was and that a second took over incase his wizard die.**

"What?" moaned Esme. "Children shouldn't…"

"I'm sure at this point the most they could do to each other is knock the other down at the most." Carlisle gently reassured her.

**At the look on Harry's face, he quickly reassured Harry that people only die in proper duels and the most they could do was send sparks at each other.**

Esme sighed in relief while Carlisle thought to himself that he had to lower his conviction of how powerful wizards really were

**Harry asked what if he waved his wand and nothing happens?**

"Toss it aside and punch him in the nose." Emmett suggested.

_**"**__**Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested. **_**That's when I entered the conversation and Ron **_[Was his usual nasty self. (_Ron_)] [Ron, it doesn't matter. It was before we were friends. (_Hermione_)] [it's does matter because what if – what if because of my attitude – we never became friends! I never would have gotten the best thing in my life. (_Ron_)] [Oh, Ron. (_Hermione_)] _

"I think you can stop worrying about their marriage, Esme." Alice told her, smiling. "He knows a good thing when he gets it." Esme smiled back at her. Yes she agreed. That boy may bicker with his wife but he was never going to let her get away.

_[Oy! Writing a letter here!_ (Harry)]

Everyone laughed.

**Ron was his usual rude self. **[_Oy_! (Ron)] [_Sorry_, _couldn't_ _resist_. (Hermione)]** I reminded them that they mustn't go wandering around the school at night, and to think of the points they would lose Gryffindor when they were caught.**

"It's really none of her business." Emmett said.

"But she was looking out for them." Esme defended Hermione.

"She wasn't their friend yet." Emmett argued back. "She was just sticking her nose where it didn't belong."

"They were being selfish not thinking of their house." Esme fired back.

_**There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness — this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it. **_**At half-past eleven, t**_**hey pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, **_**telling them that I couldn't believe that they were going to do this. I was going to go to tell Percy but**

"Percy the Prefect." Emmett muttered. "Tattletale."

"Emmett!" Esme cried. "She was only eleven, alone to deal with this and she was right!"

**I didn't. I hoped to stop them myself. Something didn't feel right about this. **_[What? Why didn't you say so at the time? (_Ron_)] [I didn't know what was bothering me and I – (_Hermione_)] [You didn't say anything until you had all the facts. (_Ron_)] [Well, yeah. (_Hermione_)] [Saved a lot of time when you dropped that habit. (_Ron_)] [You wouldn't have listened to my vague feelings then. (_Hermione_)] [No, probably not. (_Harry_)]_** Harry just ignore me and pushed **_**open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole. **_**But I wasn't going to give up that easily and followed Ron through the portrait hole **[_Hissing at us like an angry goose. (_Harry_)] [Oy! (_Hermione_)]_** I didn't want Slytherin to win the house cup and I was sure they would lose all the points I earned from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells. When I realize they were not going to listen, I turned to go back inside but the portrait of the Fat Lady had gone on a night time visit and I was locked out.**

"Wait," Edward said, puzzled. "The portrait had gone visiting?"

"Yeah, that's what it said." Jacob told him, rereading the last line.

"The painting can leave their canvases?" Jasper exclaimed.

"I wonder how far they could travel." Carlisle said. Another thing for Carlisle to explore but this one had caught everyone interest. The paintings were alive, well almost.

**What am I going to do now I asked them and Ron told me that was my problem [**_Boy__I was a complete prat. Wasn't I_(Ron)]** so I told him that I was going with them and when we got caught out they could explain that I got locked out while trying to stop them leaving. So of course Ron and I began to argue until Harry told us to shut up because he had heard something. We thought it must be Mrs. Norris.**

"Who is Mrs. Norris?" Bella asked.

**[Mrs. Norris is Mr. Flinch's, the Hogwarts's caretaker, cat]**

"Cat?" asked Emmett.

"They're worried about being caught out by a cat?" Edward wanted to know.

"You know," Jasper began. "I'm not sure but wouldn't be surprised if there was some kind of link between them."

"So the cat is his spy." Edward said.

"It's like this Filch can be in two places at once." Emmett said.

_**It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer. **_**He had been out there for hours because he had trouble remembering the pass word to open the portrait door. Ron told him the password but that he would have to wait for the Fat Lady to get back.**

"You know that kinda rude." Bella said.

"What?" Jacob asked her.

"Calling the painting the fat lady instead of using a name."

"It's probably the title of the painting." Jacob said. "Fat Lady is capitalized like a name.

"Like wood was." Emmett said.

**Harry asked how his arm was and Neville told him that Madam Pomfrey mended it I about a minute. Harry was going to leave him there but Neville didn't want to be left alone, the Bloody Baron had been past twice already. **_**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville. **_**And threaten us with curse of the bogies Quirrell told us about, if we got caught, after he learned it of course. **_[Which I never did. (_Ron_)] [I did. (_Ginny_)] [I know. (_Ron_)] _**I was going to tell that I already knew the curse but I wasn't telling him when **_**Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward. They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room. Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. **_

"It's a trap." Jasper announced

"You really think so?" Edward asked him. Jasper just nodded.

"That shows that Malfoy's true colors." Rosalie added.

_**The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. **_

"It's a good idea to be prepared for anything." Jasper approved.

_**The minutes crept by. **_**Ron thought that maybe Malfoy had chickened out. **_**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy. It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room **_**muttering that they were probably hiding.**

"You were right." Edward agreed with Jasper "They were set up."

"For what reason?" Jasper wondered.

"Could they be expelled for being out this late?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe," Jasper said, "but they would lose many points in any case."

_**"**__**This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor. The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle. **_

"Oh, dear." Esme worried.

_**"**__**RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going — they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room. **_**We lost him or so we thought. I told them that they could have gotten into trouble and how I believed that Malfoy tricked them and that he never was going to meet them. **[_I thought she was probably right, but I wasn't going to tell her that._(Harry)] _**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight. **_**We begged that he not give us away but **_**Peeves cackled **_**and taunted us with how he should tell on us because Ickle Firsties should not be wandering around at midnight, being naughty we were. Ron last his patience and snapped but **_**taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake. **_

_**"**__**STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" **_

_**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked. Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door**_**, that we were done for.**__

"He needs to move over and let Hermione get to the door." Jasper said.

_**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "**__**Alohomora**__**!" **_

"Didn't the wand maker say that a witch wouldn't get good results using someone else's wand?" Edward asked.

"She must be a powerful witch too." Carlisle agreed.

_**The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. **_**Filch tried to get peeves to tell him which way we went. But Peeves loves to mess with Filch more than he loves to mess with students. He wanted Filch to say please but Filch didn't want to.**_**"**__**Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice. **_

Emmett snorted but said nothing when the others looked at him questioningly. Jacob went back to reading after shaking his head at him.

**Filch finally told him please.** _**"**__**NOTHING! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please" **_**Peeves laughed.**

So did the Cullens.

_**And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage. **_**While we listen at the door waiting for them to leave, except for Neville he was **_**tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. Harry turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare — this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. **_

"Oh my God, they are in the third floor corridor aren't they?" Esme cried.

_**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden. They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. **_

"Three heads!" most cried. Bella thought another myth bites the dust. She didn't really understand why she continue to be surprised by each new creature, after all here she was a vampire, in a family of vampires, with a best friend who was a werewolf, reading a letter, a magical letter, from a witch that she and her vampire husband and her half vampire and half human daughter had met earlier in the year on a London street in front of a bar only the mystical could see – but a three headed dog!

_**Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant. Harry groped for the doorknob — between Filch and death, he'd take Filch. **_

"Yeah, me too." Emmett agreed.

_**They fell backward — Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. **_**The Fat Lady wanted to know where we had been but we just wanted to get into the tower.**_** They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again. **__[I couldn't believe, still can't w__hat they thought they were doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school. If any dog needs exercise, that one does. (_Ron_)] _**I got my breath back and my temper and yell at them about what that dog was standing on. Harry told me he was too busy with its heads to look at the floor. I told him that it was standing on a trap door. That it was obviously guarding something. I told them as I glared at them that I hoped they were pleased with themselves because we could have been killed or worse expelled.**

"This girl needs to get her priorities straight." Emmett laughed.

**And I went to bed. Ron stared after me with his mouth open **[He still does that. (Harry)]** and told Harry that you'd think they dragged me along.**_**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something… What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide — except perhaps Hogwarts. **_

_**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen **_**was.**

"Now all we need to know is what is in that grubby little package." Edward said.

**a/n: I have no excuse for not updating but I hope you forgive me.**


End file.
